Redemption & Romances
by GwenCooper92
Summary: Ana's on a downward spiral after her shooting by Michael, and there's only one person who has a chance of saving her. JANA!. Ana survived the shooting in TFTR
1. Into The Fire

Ana was sat in front of the now dying out fire. She held a small bottle of tequila in one hand, she'd snuck it out of the hatch when Jack wasn't looking. She had been sat there for hours. _Alone_. She knew not many people liked her on the island. _She was Shannon's killer_. Shannon's murderer and she always would be in the eyes of the islanders.

_And frankly it didn't bother her one bit._

She had never been accepted. Not even in the police. She was the captains daughter. She was the trigger happy cop who lost her temper at any given moment.

It must have been hours into the night. But a fairway away from daybreak. So she didn't expect anyone to be up. _Except someone was_. Footsteps got closer behind her and before she knew it she felt someone land gracefully on the sand next to her.

Jack looked at her face and he sighed inwardly. She looked drawn and weary and big black rings skirted around her brown eyes. _He'd been watching her_. Every night for the past two weeks she had been doing this. She would sit there until the fire had burnt out and then she would retreat to her shelter on the outskirts of their camp. _Away from everyone else_. Ever since Michael had shot her and almost killed her, this was her routine. He had wanted to say something earlier, the very fist night he saw her sat there looking tormented. But he couldn't. For some reason the woman intrigued him.

He remembered the pain in his heart as he beat the life back into her body, pounding on her chest hard and breathing life into her unfunctional lungs_. Why he was so scared to lose her he didn't know_. He had never really got to know her, just some harmless flirting before the flight. But as soon as he saw her. _That day._ She was leader of the tail section and an instant connection was set between them. He thought that she could understand the pressure's of leading the survivors. That she was someone he could talk to. And she was. Over the course of a few weeks he had began to confide in her about everything.

He found himself getting more and more drawn to her all the time. Always wanting to be near her, always wanting her company. He remembered the surge of jealousy in him when Sawyer revealed that he had slept with Ana-Lucia.

He wanted to rip his head right off his head at that very instant. _But he didn't_. All he cared about was making sure that Ana would survive this. That she could get over it and then maybe he would have the chance to say what he really wanted to say.

"How you doing" he asked kindly resting his weight back on his hands his eyes flicking between the orange flames. She just shrugged her shoulders her eyes still gazing into the flickering fire.

"Better, not in that much pain you know, those drugs you been giving me have actually worked Doc" she laughed lightly finally turning to look at him. _She had never really noticed how handsome he actually was._

"I didn't mean physically, I meant emotionally" he asked again knowing that this could go either way. She could confide in him, or she would lash out and tell him it was none of his business. _He knew it was a risk but he didn't care, if he never tried he would never know._

She didn't answer him. She just sat there her eyes going back to the fire. _Why does he have to be so caring_ she thought inwardly. _She wanted to tell him, tell him everything and she knew she could tell him. But something held her back. The same thing that held her back her entire life. She was independent. Fiercely independent and revealing these details would only make her vulnerable and weak. And she did not want that, not now, not when she was barely clinging on to reality._

"I couldn't help but notice" he began trying to coax her to answer him. "That there's already a scar from a bullet wound on your chest" he said and he instantly got a reaction from this. Her whole body winced at this but she tried to keep he composure. "How'd you get it" he asked his voice pitch perfect. Slowly he moved slightly closer to her so their arms were now brushing lightly past each other. He thought she would pull away from him, from the contact but was surprised when she didn't. Lifting her other hand she put the tequila bottle to her lips and downed the dregs throwing the glass bottle to one side.

"I'm a cop, these things happen" she answered simply her head turning towards him now.

Jack nodded happy he had finally got a reaction. But he wanted to know more. "How did this thing happen then" he asked again continuing to pursue the matter. _Maybe, just maybe she can open up to me, tell me about her and I can tell her about me_ he thought considering that if he opened up then she would follow suit. _But this was Ana-Lucia and she did not follow suit_. She was her own woman. A free spirit and a born leader not a follower.

"Got called to a house, there was a burglary going on, so me and my partner, we went in" she began her voice quiet just incase there were other camp members listening. She didn't want them to know. Hell she didn't even want Jack to know but something told her that she could tell him. After everything he had done for her she thought that it was the least she could do to repay him. "Suddenly this kid bursts through the door and I pointed my gun at him, my partner had gone around the bag so he hadn't seen this guy, he starts yelling and saying that I was wrong and that he was only a student and that he wants to show me his ID" she continued her eyes fixed on Jack's face. She looked although she was in a trance.

Jack's eyes began to widen in shock. _He Knew what she was going to say yet it still hurt to know the pain that this woman had felt, had been through, this woman he cared for deeply._

"By letting him do that I gave him enough time to reach for his gun and shoot me, before I could even react he shot me four times, twice in the chest and twice in my stomach, straight through the hollow points of my vest, all I can really remember from there on is hitting the floor, and at that point I thought I was dead" she finished numbly her eyes glazing over a little. " He shot me here, here, here and here" she added as she pulled her top up revealing her tanned stomach and surely enough he could see the faded scars of the bullet wounds. She then dropped it back down and pulled the top of half of her top down and again he could see another two bullet wounds, one dangerously close to her heart. Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing or what he was seeing. _He'd always thought she was tough, that she could take care of herself, and to get shot four times and walk away from it certainly proved that_. But he knew that the incident had disturbed her deeply and he could there was more to it. Jack didn't know what he was doing but slowly he extended his hand and put it over Ana's giving it a light squeeze. She didn't pull her hand away. He didn't even think she knew he had done it.

"But the worst thing was" she continued after a few minutes silence. "It wasn't being in a coma for two weeks, it wasn't dying twice on the operating table, The worst thing was the fact that he killed my baby, he failed killing me but he may as well have, because he killed my baby" she choked out her breath hitching as she finished the sentence. Her head hung limply on her chest. It took Jack only two seconds to work out what she meant. _She was pregnant when she had gotten shot._

_What are you doing letting your guard down Ana_ she screamed mentally at herself as she rubbed one hand wearily across her face keeping the other under Jack's large warm one. _Come on you can do this, he wants to help, you want help so let him_ the other voice yelled countering the firsts.

"I'm sorry" Jack managed to get out after a few seconds. He couldn't imagine how painful that must have been for her. He could tell the scars from the incident ran deep and maybe that was what made her so hostile._ She was afraid of getting hurt._

"What" he began and took a long gulp before he continued. "What happened to him, who was he" Jack asked his body even closer now so their arms pushed together not brushing like before. Suddenly he saw a flash of menace in her eyes, a flash of hate and fury. He'd seen it in her before, but this time it actually frightened him.

Her big brown eyes gazed into his as she pulled her knees up to her chin. "His name was Jason McCormack, he had a few priors, nothing really serious until me" she began as she turned her hand over and squeezed Jack's just to make sure he was really there, that she was really confiding in someone other than a shrink for the first time in her life. "They brought him in, I'd just finished shift when my mother, who was the captain of the L.A police department called me in to say he'd confessed to it, his finger prints were all over the gun that was used, but I told them that it wasn't him" she said her brow creasing in confusion over her decision at that time. Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. _He would have thought she wanted justice._

"So they let him go" she said running a nervous hadn't roughly her hair. It was out of the bobble she usually wore it in and her curls hung loosely down past her shoulders. "I followed him for a week, every where he went I went, so one night he went to this bar and I followed him there, I'd had a few drinks and everytime I looked at him my hatred grew" she uttered and Jack just studied her ever exchanging facial expressions. One minute she was confused, the next angry, and the next she looked lost. " He walked out of the bar and to his car which was parked at the top of an empty car park, I followed him up there and called him out, he turned around and all he said was I know you" she continued. _Here she was, about to tell Jack that she was a cold blooded killer, he would hate her for definitely after this_. "So I pulled my gun from my pocket and shot him, three times, then I walked over to him and shot him another two times in the head" she said spitting the sentence angrily.

She studied Jack's face and thought he was going to leave. _She was expecting the feel of his warm skin on her hand and arm to disappear and everything would be cold again. But he didn't. He simply lifted his other hand and put it to her cheek caressing it with his thumb._

"I'm so sorry for what he did" he said again. _How could he hate her for that. She was hurt, he killed her baby, almost killed her. How could he hate a grieving woman. He couldn't. He found it physically impossible to hate this thing of beauty sat before him. No wonder she was guarded, no wonder she never wanted to be vulnerable._

_He didn't leave_ she thought to herself her mind going into shock, she was sure he would turn and run in disgust of the cold blooded killer in his sights. But he didn't. He simply put his hand on her face. That small motion, that movement ignited something within her. _Hope, Redemption, love_. All these emotions stirred up inside her at the fact that somebody cared. _They didn't judge her, they didn't run in fear, they comforted her._

"How can you be so calm" Ana spluttered leaning her cheek into Jack's hand. Jack just smiled his hart melting smile and sighed.

"You were grieving, I can't imagine how painful that must have been physically and emotionally" he cooed quietly wanting to console her.

"I'm a cold blooded killer Jack" she said again wishing he would hate her, that he would run away in disgust at her. It would make things a lot more easier for her. She didn't know how she would be able to pull up that tough girl façade again now. Not in his presence anyway. She had let her guard down and let him in. _Ana-Lucia never let people in._

"No you're not, don't ever think that, people do crazy things when they're grieving Ana, why should your situation be any different" Jack reassured wanting to help her as much as he could, trying to show her that she was not the monster she thought she was. In the last few minutes he had seen this woman in a new light. _She wasn't the machine, the heartless woman who worked on auto pilot. She was a human being, with a beating but broken heart and a scarred mind._

"Why are you here Jack, why aren't you disgusted with me, I'm bad, everything I touches go bad, you shouldn't have saved me when I got shot, I don't deserved to be saved" she said the fight gone from her voice. Jack pulled his hand away from her hand and placed both now firmly on each side of her face shaking her head lightly in his hands.

"Everyone deserves to be saved Ana, everyone deserves second chance's, you looked for redemption and got it, even though you killed someone it does not mean you should be condemned to death" Jack said his voice firm and not liking the way she was talking. _This was not the Ana he knew_. She did not seem like the type to give up. _She kept on fighting. She fought this far but why did she want to stop now._

"I can't do this anymore Jack" she choked as tears pricked at her eyes and her voice broke. Before he knew what he was doing he bundled her up into his arms so he was cradling her, her head buried deeply into his chest as sobs racked her frame. He had never seen her so vulnerable. And he couldn't wait to see what she would be like in the morning. _Shamed, scared, embarrassed._

He held her like that in complete silence._ It was about time she let it all out_. _She was one of the only people who had managed to really keep t together._ He ran his hand through her thick brown hair and whispered a few reassurances into her ear every now and then. _He'd wanted to touch her._ To feel her body this close to his for a while. But not under these circumstances._ Not like this_.

As her breathing evened out he got up to his feet carefully trying not to disturb the sleeping woman in his arms and he headed to her shelter quietly. As he looked down at her sleeping form he watched her face in awe. She looked peaceful and all the hurt had gone, the pain had gone, the defensive look she always had on her face had gone completely. She was at peace when she slept.

Before he knew it he had clambered into her shelter and was placing her down gently onto her makeshift mattress. Brushing the hair's off of her face he sighed as he drank in her beauty. _He wanted to kiss her there and then. But that wasn't him. He didn't want to take advantage._

Just as he turned to leave though he felt a small tug on his hand and he quickly turned around to look at her. When he looked at her face she had one of desperation.

"Please stay" she asked her voice quiet, _why did she want a man around, she had coped without them in her life, but there was something about him, the link between them, the bond was stronger than ever and she wanted him to stay, if only for that night._

"Sure" he smiled back at her and he carefully laid down next to Ana. As soon as he lay down she snuggled into his chest and he instinctively wrapped a protective arm around her waist pulling her closer. He breathed in her scent and smiled. _He could get used to this. Holding her._

"Thank you" came her husky voice which was slightly muffled by his shirt.

"For what" he answered as he looked down at her their eyes meeting in an instant. A ghost of a smile tugged at her lips._ She felt secure. Now she had finally got it off her chest it felt like a massive weight was lifted off of her broad shoulders that she always thought could hold everything. And it was all thanks to Doctor Jack Sheppard she thought to herself._

"For listening, and for caring" she mumbled back as sleep began to overcome her. He smiled as he rested his head on her's.

"Anytime Ana, Anytime" he promised knowing that no matter what he would stick to his words.

* * *

**So first chapter don't know if this is a one shot or if im gonna carry it on. Review if you liked :D**


	2. Broken

Ana began to stir slightly and she rolled over when suddenly her body came into contact with something warm. Opening her eyes slowly she opened them to be greeted with a sleeping Jack. She furrowed her brow in confusion then the events from the night before came flooding back to her. _Letting her guard down. Telling him everything. Her asking him to stay with her_. She cringed at that last thought. _Oh Ana what have you done_ she grumbled inwardly as she began to realize that his hand was on her waist. Usually she would have hit the guy, thrown him about and beat his ass but for some reason she wanted his hand to stay there. It felt comfortable, almost natural.

Outside she could hear the groans of other people as they too awoke from their slumbers and the hustle of the morning in the camp was beginning. She wondered whether she should wake Jack as he was usually the first to awaken in the mornings but she decided against it. So instead she just lay there next to him staring at his handsome face. After several long minutes he began to move slightly and with a low groan he opened his eyes. Straight away they fell onto the gorgeous latina and a smile tugged at his lips.

"Good morning" he asked kindly his body never moving. The closeness between them was too nice for him to pull away so he just stayed still. A small smile played at her lips. His voice was soothing and it comforted her deeply.

"Good morning" She replied back looking up at him. Jack smiled as his hand absentmindedly stroked small circles on her waist. The contact of his hand on her bare flesh sent shivers down her spine.

"How you doing this morning" Jack asked sweetly wondering if she was feeling better now that she had confided in someone about her past.

"You know what Doc" she began grinning at him, "You should be a psychiatrist" she laughed and so did he. "I feel better than I did" she continued as she looked up at him smiling widely. "Thanks again, I mean for staying last night, and for letting me talk to you about things, it means a lot" she said her voice softening. The hard edge that usually laced her voice was gone and now you would think that it was a completely different person talking.

"It's no problem Ana, you can talk to me about anything" he answered back brushing a stray strand of hair back form her face and tucking it behind her ear. Ana smiled at the movement and at the sincerity in his words. _She knew he meant it._ "I hear everyone else is up so I think maybe I should go out there" he said realizing that the other's were awake and would be wondering where he was. He didn't want to move. He wanted to stay there with Ana. But as leader as the group he knew that he had to go.

Ana nodded and turned out of his embrace the difference in warmth instantly noticeable. She propped herself up on her elbows and watched as he got to his feet ducking under the low roof of her shelter. Stopping he turned and looked at her. "You coming up with me" he said holding his hand out to help pull her up. She smiled at him and grabbed his hand and he pulled her up gently. Once on her feet she tugged her hand from his as not to get any unwanted attention. _Though it was unavoidable_. Slowly the two of them exited the shelter. As they began a slow walk across the beach and up to the hatch the two of them got several stares but neither of them cared they just spoke quietly conversing about what the day ahead would bring.

* * *

Ana was sat on the rocks on the far end of the beach watching as the tide swept in and out. The swishing and the steady rhythm of the water was slowly soothing her aching head. She thought this morning after revealing everything to Jack that she would feel better. But now reflecting back on it, it also kicked them right up to the surface of her mind. Constantly there playing over and over in her head like a broken film clip. And there was nothing to do. When she was the leader of the tail end survivors she always had something to think about. _Survival_. Getting everyone somewhere safely. But now there was none of that. Only the hours and hours of reliving the past that she so greatly wanted to forget. Everything was quiet and peaceful when suddenly a deep southern accent filtered into her ears.

"So Rambina you and Jack huh" Sawyer laughed loudly his back resting up against a nearby tree. Ana-Lucia just grimaced at him and completely ignored the comment when she knew there was no her and Jack. _Was there?._

"Oh come on you ain't telling me that you and Jack ain't got something going on, he crawls out of your tent this morning" Sawyer laughed again walking forward smugly. Hearing him get closer she jumped up to her feet and turned to face him her face twisting into one of annoyance.

"No we don't cowboy now why don't you go crawl back into that ditch you came from" She answered back spitting every word nastily. This just made Sawyer laugh harder.

"Well seems as you and Jack ain't got anything going on I'd say that this could be my chance, let's just say I still ain't had you back after you stole my gun a few weeks back have I muchacha" he said his voice getting slightly angrier. _The conman hated to be conned._ And he had been big time. And especially as it was by a woman.

"Ah so this is what it's all about, you're just pissed off because I tucked you up big time hot shot" she said back knowing that the little stunt she pulled would come back and bite her in the ass.

"I tried to be a gentleman about it, I waited until I knew you were fully healed, if you've got enough strength to play about with Jack then surely you could with me to" he said as he snaked closer to her.

"You're disgusting, drop dead Sawyer" Ana spat sickened by his advances. She never thought he would stoop that low just to get something back. But who was she to judge. She had done exactly the same thing. She turned to walk away from him but was stopped when his big hand gripped her arm tightly.

"Nah we aint finished her Rambina, you owe me" he growled angry that he was not getting his own way. Ana looked down at her arm and then back to him.

"Yes we are" she said and with that she swung her fist round right into his jaw sending him spiraling backwards in pain. He put his hand to his face and could feel the blood seep from his lip. A smug smile came on his face glad that he got a reaction out of her.

"I know you like it rough Lucy but I didn't know that much" he answered back and jumped forward at her. He didn't like hitting women. But when they owed him something, and Ana weren't helpless like some were then all those morals that he knew were there somewhere flew straight out the window.

The force of his body hitting into her's sent them both tumbling across the rocks. Ana managed to flip them over so that she was now straddling his waist and punched him hard across the face again. But as soon as she got her's in he sent one straight back and she flew off of him hitting the rocky floor hard. Quickly he pounced onto her and took a fistful of her hair before throwing another punch across her tanned face. Ana ignored the pain in her face and kneed him hard in the abdomen. His grip on her released and she used this to knock him off her with a firm headbutt.

Jack was walking over to where he had last seen Ana. Hundreds of thoughts were flying through his mind._ She's been through a lot, no wonder she can be so cold_ he thought always knowing that there was a real reason behind her aggression. Suddenly he heard a loud cry of anger nearby and his head instantly whipped up. Looking forward not that far away he saw Ana and Sawyer fighting viciously. Before he even had time to think about what was happening he bolted towards the two.

Just as Ana got to her feet Sawyer jumped from the floor and rugby tackled her hard in the side sending the two of them once more flying onto the hard floor beneath them. Sawyer climbed on top of Ana and smashed his hand into her face. Ana swung her arm up again and her punch hit him hard in the ribs. She threw another body shot and at that punch she heard a sharp crack and Sawyer winced immediately. Ana sent another one at him but he did the same time and his fist hit her hard in the stomach winding her slightly. Sh could feel blood running down the side of her face and the sickly copper taste filled her mouth. Sawyer looked equally as bad with blood spilling from his mouth and nose. He pulled his hand back to strike again when suddenly he was ripped off of her and thrown to the side.

"What the hell are you playing at Sawyer" Jack spat nastily as he sent a death glare at Sawyer. Sawyer just smirked at him. Jack turned away from the blonde and looked down at Ana who was slowly getting to her feet. He held his hand out for her to grab but she ignored it and got to her feet herself. _That's my girl_ he thought happily as she clambered to her feet sending a death glare of her own at him. _If looks could kill then Sawyer would be dead ten times over by now._

"I was just defending myself from Rambina here, she's a loose cannon" Sawyer smirked as he wiped the blood off his chin with the back of his hand. Jack just narrowed his eyes at him before turning to look at Ana-Lucia.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up" he said softly as he strode away from Sawyer, Ana-Lucia right next to him.

"I could have handled him you know" Ana said her voice bitter. _She wanted to rip Sawyer's head off, and she could have right there and then if Jack hadn't come trying to be the hero._

"Maybe you could have but I'm telling you do you really think I could stand by and watch it as he hit you, I know you gave as good as you get but I wouldn't forgive myself if it had gotten really serious and something had happened to you" he said his voice getting slightly angrier at the fact she didn't care what happened to her or how he felt about it. Ana didn't answer him and pondered over his words. _I'd never forgive myself if it had gotten serious and something would have happened to you_. _Surely that means something. There has to be more to that comment then Jack was_ letting on.

"Come on let me patch you up" he said and slung one arm over her shoulder pulling her closer. He knew it was her independence speaking and that one of the reasons that drew him towards her.

* * *

"Okay and where else are you hurting" Jack asked as he prodded at the young woman's head. In front of him were his kit to stitch the gash on her head up.

"My stomach I think he's bruised my ribs" she grumbled through gritted teeth and Jack grabbed the hem of her top and lifted it upwards. When he did he came face to face with and angry black bruise on her stomach. His blood boiled at the fact that Sawyer had done this. _That he had hurt his girl._ He pressed on it lightly and Ana winced in pain.

"Yeah he has, it's not broken but that is gonna hurt for a few days" Jack reassured as he pulled her top back down and looked up at her face. The side of her lip was blue and swollen and dried blood ran down her chin. Picking up a warm damp cloth he gently wiped the blood away off of her lip and carefully over the cut on her head. Once he had cleaned her up he picked up the needle and thread and began to stitch up her head. She didn't flinch at the feeling of the needle going in and out of her skin slowly.

"So care to tell me what you two were fighting about" he asked as he kept his eyes focused on the stitching trying to ignore her beauty for a few minutes.

"He still hasn't dropped it that I got his gun off of him and wanted to get me to sleep with him as payment" she growled as she rubbed her stomach gingerly.

"And he jumped on you to try and force you" Jack said stopping what he was doing the rage boiling in his blood. _How dare he try anything on her._

"No I threw the first punch, he was being persistent and we just ended up fighting" Ana replied her head tilting highly. _She didn't take crap from no one. Not even a man. She could hold her own no matter what._

Jack sighed in relief. _Thank god for that._

"There we are, all done" he said as he put down his needle and thread. She smiled at him as widely as she could with her split lip. He grinned back and his hand fell to her thigh giving her a reassuring pat.

"Thank god for that, but I'm warning you if Sawyer starts again then I won't be held responsible for my actions got it" she said her voice dead serious all of a sudden. And Jack knew that she wasn't lying._ He knew exactly that Ana would not hesitate to kill the conman if things went to far._

"Okay, okay" he shrugged not daring to argue with her. "Let's go to your shelter shall we" Jack said and Ana just nodded and the two set off out of the hatch and down towards Ana's shelter on the edge of camp. Just as the two got down to the beach Kate suddenly stopped Jack. Her gaze flicked between the doctor and the Latina. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at Ana.

"Jack could you take a look at Sawyer please" she said not taking a second glance at her new competition.

"Ha I knew I beat his ass" Ana said smugly as she crossed both arms across her chest and her head went back in laughter. Jack just looked at her and a small smile was playing on his lips as he watched the girls reaction.

"Just make sure he's okay will you, he's down by his shelter I'll bring him up to here now" Kate said in a huff and she turned and stormed off towards where Sawyer's makeshift shelter was.

"I'm pretty tired I'm gonna head down yeah" Ana said as she began to slowly walk away from Jack. Jack caught her arm and turned her around to face him.

"I'll be down as soon as I can okay" Jack said smiling at her. He begrudged Kate for making him see to Sawyer. He wanted to leave him suffer for what he did to Ana but knew that it would do no good to the camp for the rift between them to get any bigger.

"I don't need a babysitter Jack" she laughed as she continued onwards towards her shelter. Jack just watched her go this time his eyes filling with hurt slightly. But that soon turned to anger when he saw Sawyer approaching form his other side. He just glared at the blonde headed man and stalked back into the hatch Kate and Sawyer close behind him.

* * *

Ana was sat in her shelter. Jack had been gone an hour now and she wondered what exactly was going on up in the shelter. After Jack had stayed with her the night before it didn't feel right being alone in the makeshift tent. She had time to think. Too much time to think about everything she had ever done wrong. Suddenly all the things she wanted to keep away, keep at bay were hitting the fore front of her mind. She dropped her head into her hands as if to squeeze out what was going through it.

The most prominent one was Shannon's death. _It was an accident_. She would never kill an innocent person. _Why can't they see that, why can't they see that she had never meant to hurt her, never meant to kill her_. Those few minutes of her life haunted her every night and every morning. Everytime someone looked at her she knew _they looked at her as a murderer, as a killer_. It was bad enough when her mother looked at her like that when she discovered that it was her who had killed Jason. That was hard enough. But when you're fighting to survive on an unknown island and no one will even listen to you, then the hurt hit's harder.

She thought her self imposed isolation would help everyone. And it did help the other's in the camp. _But not her_. Her loneliness had began to really make her think about her life, to reflect on it. _Reflect on things she didn't want to._

The next one that sprung to the front of her mind was the night she had killed Jason. _It had taken several shots of liquid courage but she did it. She punished him. He took her baby's life and she would do the same to him_. Psychologically she knew how messed up she was. She faced it every day, but she never fought it. She knew it was a battle she would never win and the longer she stayed alive, the longer she stayed on this island then the worse that it would get. She knew at one point. _She would go crazy. And that thought frightened her._ If she died she wanted to go with some dignity. Not driven insane by the constant loneliness and the paranoia of an impending attack.

_Bang. Bang. Bang. . . . . . . . . . Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang_.

Every bullet she had shot into Jason reverberated through her mind. She shook her head trying to shake the image of his brain's spattering all out of his head as she pumped bullet after bullet into him. She didn't feel guilty about what she had done. _He had it coming. He deserved the pain that he went through, the suffering, he paid the price_. _Karma's a bitch_ she thought to herself as she finally lifted her head once more.

She felt warm liquid slide down her face and she realized that she was crying. It wasn't the loud hysterical crying, it was just everything coming from her. Slipping out in it's own way. She felt relieved that she as crying. Because it showed her that she was still human. Even after everything she had done, she could still feel something. Anything.

All of a sudden it felt as if the shelter was starting to close around her and she jumped out of it quickly sucking in deep breaths. Looking around she noticed that the sun had set and found herself absent mindedly heading towards the shore. She walked into the ocean the water washing up around her ankles.

_Do it now, go with some dignity_ she screamed as she watched the swirling ocean around her. _No don't, think about Jack, you'll be fine with him at your side_ another voice screamed at her. Ana just stared out at the horizon. And as she did this she felt something pull her forward and slowly she made her way further into the sea.

_You shouldn't be here, why should a monster like me still be alive when those innocent kids were taken and Shannon was dead, someone who deserved to live. Someone who had only done good form what she had heard._

She had never ever thought that she of all people would even contemplate suicide as she waded deeper and deeper into the topaz blue sea. Her mind was going into over drive and her heart thudded hard against her chest as the reality of what she was about to do kicked in. _She was always so strong, so brave and with stood anything life could have thrown at her. But the last two years had taken it's toll on her and she knew she was just the shell of the woman she once was. She wasn't the brave girl, the one who withstood every storm. She was the broken and messed up remainder._

The water was now even further up to her shoulder's and some splashes of water went into her mouth the saltiness tingling her tastebuds. And with one last look around her she plunged herself deep under the water swimming further into the sea.

* * *

**So what will happen next, everything has hitten her now. Will she live or will she die. Review if you liked guys.**


	3. Breathe

Jack strolled down across the beach towards Ana's private shelter. _He needed to tell her. He needed to tell her that he loved her. It was about time._ He had been kidding himself constantly believing that Kate was always the one for him. But he knew now that she was not. No, A young woman named Ana-Lucia was the one for him. The one who could challenge him at everything he did, the one who deep down knew she would not screw with his mind as Kate did. One day it was him the next it was Sawyer.

He got to her shelter and pulled up the flapped entrance and looked in but found it empty.

"Ana" he called as he looked at his surroundings. Seeing nothing he looked down at the sand and he could she foot prints leading away from the shelter. Following their trail he noticed that they headed towards the water.

Ana could feel the pressure on her lungs as she let the last of the air escape her. Her feet were ground into the sand deeply entangled in the slippery reeds that lined the ocean floor. Her eyes were wide but burnt as the salt water filled them. Suddenly she became very light headed and stars were dancing in front of her eyes.

Everytime they shut Shannon's final moments popped up as did Jason's. Everytime Shannon's did though it sent a painful pang through her heart. Whenever Jason's did._ She felt nothing_. Looking up she could just about make out the moon as it danced across the water's top.

All of a sudden though Jack popped into her mind and suddenly guilt flooded her body as to what this would do to him. Her death. Surely it would affect him. It may not affect anyone else but it would affect him. And that hurt more then any bullet that had soared through her did. But she didn't have time to think anymore as suddenly she was pulled into the black abyss that was unconsciousness.

Jack looked out at the water and noticed that the footsteps had ended right where he was standing. It only took him a minute to realize that he could see just about a dark figure under the water's surface. And then it hit him. _He knew where Ana was._

Without another thought he sprinted as fast as he could into the cold water his legs pumping fast and hard as he swam closer and closer to the woman._ No, no come on why did you do this_ he screamed at her mentally as he swam faster and faster towards the floating figure. Within moments he was able to grasp onto her arms and pulled her up but realized that she was stuck. He tugged as hard as he could trying to get her legs to untangle but he knew it was pointless so he dived under. His hands made quick work of the reeds and finally he managed to break her through to the surface. Holding her head above water he swam hurriedly back to the shore.

Once he had gotten shallow enough he scooped her up into his arms and ran the remainder of the way. He put her limp body down on the wet sand and water drifted in and out around them. He fell to his knees next to her and pounded hard on her chest. Her lips were blue and her face was pale.

"Come on" he yelled as he pounded harder and harder on her chest. Getting no reaction he pressed his lips to her's and breathed air into her body. Once more he began pushing hard on her chest trying desperately to get her to breathe.

"Come on Ana, come back to me" he said his voice braking as he carried on pounding harder and harder on her chest. He would not give up on her even though she had given up on him. Once more he leant down and breathed his air into her. Again no reaction.

"Please Ana, please come back to me" he almost cried as he pushed up and down on her chest. With one last dejected thump he slammed his fist in frustration against her chest. But as he did this a loud cough rung in his ear's and water spilled out of her mouth as she choked on the salty liquid.

"That's it good girl get it all up" he cooed as he rolled her onto her side as more water spilt from her lungs and out onto the sand. Once he knew the water had come up he turned her over so she was back on her back. He cradled her head to him and rocked back and forth thanking whoever had sent her back to him. Slowly her eyes fluttered open as she took in her surroundings. Everything sounded muffled. _Death didn't feel like this. She had experienced death and it wasn't at all like this_. After several blinks she looked up at the warm arms around her as she shivered violently. There she was met with Jack's worried face. She definitely wasn't dead.

"Why did you do that" he scolded angrily looking down at the fragile woman in his arms. So many emotions flooded into his body at that moment. _Relief, anger, joy, fear_. Ana went to answer but she couldn't find her voice. Her throat felt raw as if she had just swallowed a cactus whole.

"Let's get you somewhere warm" he said watching as she shivered . He lifted her up into his arms again and headed towards her shelter which was a few meters away. Ducking down into it he placed her down and picked up the blanket she had been using throwing it around her shoulder's and wrapping it tightly around her. He fell down next to her and wrapped his arms around her pulling Ana right up against his chest, He knew he was wet but he didn't care. She couldn't feel the wetness of his shirt but she would be able to feel the body heat radiating off him. He sucked in a deep calming breath and rested his wet head on her's sighing loudly.

"What were you thinking" he whispered quietly. _At least she was alive. She was here in his arms. Safe. For now._

"I wasn't" she rasped out just as quietly. This made Jack's arms tighten around her protectively.

"I could have lost you, didn't you think about that, didn't you think about me" Jack said trying to be angry but he couldn't. The relief that she was still here was overwhelming.

"I did, I thought about a lot of other things to" she whispered weakly as warmth finally began to seep back into her cold and aching bones. Jack just nodded his head above her's. "Why should I still be here, I've cheated death one to many times, and I've killed someone who deserved to live, I've got nothing to give anymore" she choked again as more of her feelings came tumbling out. She fought for control over emotions. _But it was pointless._

"What did I say last night huh" Jack began as he pulled back to look down at her face. She refused to look at him. "Just cause you've done some stupid things, does not mean you should die, everyone deserves a second chance" Jack added thinking back to their last conversation.

"Well I've had too many chances then haven't I" she muttered quietly as her gaze was fixed on the horizon once more. But this time the pull wasn't to the ocean. _But to the man who's arms were draped around her securely._

_What was I thinking_ she thought realizing what she had done. She may be only the remnants of a person but she certainly was not a coward. What was she doing even thinking of taking the cowards way out. More memories suddenly hit her from nowhere, But these weren't like the ones she had that were telling her she should die. These were the ones that showed her reasons why she had to live and all the good things that have happened to her in her life.

_Making the police force, Her family, her friends, and Jack. That last one was unexpected. She didn't see it coming_.

"Don't say that, Ana I don't think you realize how much you have to offer this world. You were once a cop and more then likely a pretty good one at that, you have a big heart and even though you hide it i know it's there, I've seen it and I've been told about it, and the strength you gave to the tail end survivors, if it wasn't for you they would be dead by now, but you kept them alive, you kept the burden of their life on your shoulders and I must say you did a good job" Jack reassured trying to get her back to him. _To the normal Ana._

"I'm sorry, I didn't plan it, just everything got on top of me and it was building and building and building, I didn't know what else to do, I tried to talking to you and I thought it had helped but I was wrong, it only made everything worse" she confessed her voice still raw from where the salt had rubbed against her throat.

"I know, I know, it's okay now Ana, I'm here please remember that" he soothed as he hugged her even closer._ He never wanted to let her go. Let her out of his sight until he knew she was fully fine. And when that would be he did not know._

She just nodded her head against his chest lost for words. _I can't lose myself again, I can't do it_ she cried to herself as he rocked back and forth with her. She didn't realize though she wasn't just crying inside but also outside. They trickled down her cheek and landed silently on the blanket around her. Jack's hand soon appeared and he rubbed away the tears with his thumb. She leaned her head into his cupped hand and took in a deep breath through her nose inhaling his smell.

The two just sat in silence Jack pulling Ana onto his lap to help keep her even warmer. Now he used his whole body to warm her up not just his arms. Her head was rested in the crook of his neck as she snuggled in closer trying to absorb every bit of warmth that she could.

She had never been this way with a man before. She had never let someone see her so weak. She usually closed herself off and hid her hurt from the world but when Jack was with her, it didn't matter. She wasn't ashamed to cry in front of him, she wasn't ashamed to beg, to sob loudly. And she knew why that was. She had known it all along. She had fallen for Jack Sheppard. _And she had fallen hard._

* * *

The sun arose across the island and Jack watched idly as it rose higher and higher into the sky. He was sat just outside the shelter his legs folded beneath him. His mind was still numb after what had happened the night before. Automatically he looked in at Ana who was sound asleep curled up tightly only her hair visible from beneath the blankets. He watched as the shadows began to disappear and sun entered the shelter. As if Ana knew that the sun was there warming her up she turned over so he was now facing Jack. The sun shone across her face bringing instant color to them. He smiled to himself as he watched her sleep. All traces of anguish and hurt had vanished from her face and she looked at ease. There were no worried creases, or raised eyebrows, Just her beauty in it's purest form.

Very slowly her eyes fluttered open and it took a minute to register Jack in front of her.

"Hey" he said turning and crawling into the shelter. Ana pushed herself up slowly the bruises from her fight with Sawyer making themselves known as she winced in pain when she sat up.

"Hey" she croaked her voice just as raspy as the night before. Going through his bag he pulled out his water and handed it to her. She shook her head.

"I think I've had enough water in me to last me a week thanks" she joked sarcastically. Jack laughed at this. _It was an improvement. At least she could actually think straight enough to crack a joke._

"This will help your throat" he said pushing it towards her once more. This time she took it and took a long gulp the water actually soothing her burning throat.

"Thanks" she answered handing it back to him. He took it and stuffed it back in his bag next to him. "What's the time" she asked as she ran a hand through her matted hair.

"Probably around five maybe six" he said not knowing for sure what the time was anymore. _When he was with her time didn't exist. There was no need for it._

Ana just nodded before pulling her stiff knees up to her chin. "I'm so sorry Jack, after what I did last night" she muttered ashamedly trying to hide her face from his.

Jack came in closer and tilted her face to look at him. "We've been over this Ana, I'm gonna help you, don't think you haven't got anyone because you have" he reassured taking in her tired eyes. He could see the dark bags beneath them and they stood out a lot more on her paled face.

She nodded and managed a small smile at him._ She couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe him. How he could ease her worries with a click of his fingers. He was a doctor and she knew somehow he would help fix her._

* * *

**So im glad people are enjoying the story, let me know what you think guys :D**


	4. Battling Hard

A few days had passed and he could tell the difference in Ana-Lucia. She had began to talk a lot more, and was smiling a lot more. Every night he had stayed with her. Every night he had held her tightly in his arms. But still he had not told her what he felt for her. He knew he needed to but Jack did not think the timing was right. Jack knew the rumors that had been floating around the camp that he and Ana were a couple but he didn't care. Hopefully they would be soon though.

Jack was sat up in the hatch idly flicking through a book. On shift with him today was Kate. She had been off with him recently. Not really talking and whenever she saw him and Ana together she'd stalk off in a huff.

"So is it true then" Kate asked dryly as she perched herself on the counter not to far away. Her eyes were heavy and filled with jealousy, _She had been spending way to much time with Sawyer and he must have been rubbing off on her _Jack thought looking over his book for a few seconds and then back at it again.

"Is what true" he asked pretending like he didn't care what she was on about.

"You and Ana" she said spitting the name nastily. He didn't understand what her problem with the Latina was. Ana had never done nothing to her. Never really spoken to her or anything like that, though he was sure the whole fight with Sawyer had something to do with it.

"What's it to you" he responded deciding to play it cool instead of jumping the gun like he usually did.

"Nothing I'm just curious that's all" Kate said trying to hide the bitterness from her voice. _No one made her like this. She couldn't understand what Jack saw in Ana-Lucia. She was a murderer._

"Nothing to be curious about, so how about you stop sticking your nose in everyone's business Kate" Jack answered back his gaze never leaving the book in his hands.

* * *

Ana was sat outside her shelter idly picking up hands full of sand and then letting it slip through her fingers. She was bored. Without Jack about she had nothing to do, no one to talk to or to joke with. Everything seemed to be going ten times as slow. Suddenly she could hear footsteps behind her. Turning around she saw Sayid strolling into the jungle.

_I swear Jack said that no one is to go into the jungle alone _she thought to herself watching as he quietly went deeper and deeper into the brush. Ana got to her feet and picked up her makeshift spear and went after him silently. _Ana what the hell are you doing Sayid is a big boy he can look after himself _she thought but continued onwards none the less. Silently she followed the man further and further into the jungle when suddenly she could hear movement in the trees beside her. Looking up at them she couldn't see anything. She took a deep breath and continued to follow Sayid who was walking casually through the jungle.

Once again she saw the bushes move in the corner of her eye and she froze on the spot. Suddenly a figure sprung onto her and she fell backwards hitting the floor hard. Without warning His hand slammed into her face and her instincts kicked in so she threw her hand out hard into the man's face and he flew off of her. She staggered to her feet and she could instantly tell that the man was one of the other's. Before she could do anything though he was lunging at her again, and she quickly ducked under his attacked and threw a solid punch to the back of his head. He hit the tree head on and crumpled to the ground unmoving.

Ana leaned forward resting her hands on her knees and was breathing heavily. Standing to full height she wiped the blood off of her lip with the back of her hand. _I think I better go back _she thought as she quickly hurried away from the unconscious man. After around five minutes of walking she could hear more rustling. _Oh please not again _she thought as her head throbbed painfully. Looking around she could see no one when out of nowhere a hand clamped down over her mouth and pulled her to one side.

"Shh, it's me" Sayid whispered as she began to struggle under his grasp. Slowly she relaxed and he took his hand off her face.

"You okay" she asked as she turned her head to look at him. The two of them were pressed firmly against one of the trees and Sayid quickly silenced her. In the distance they could see two of the other's sprinting hard though the jungle towards where she had knocked the man out. They stayed in that position until there was no sound except for the light whistling of the wind. Slowly she pulled away from Sayid.

"Thank you" she said not daring to make eye contact with the man who she owed so much to. She hadn't spoken to him ever since their outing to find the balloon. _He still hates me for killing Shannon _she thought as she looked anywhere but at his face.

"It was nothing" Sayid simply replied studying her face curiously. "Come on let's get back to the beach" he said and started back towards where the beach was Ana close on his heels. They walked in silence neither knowing what to say to one another.

"What were you doing out here Sayid" Ana asked cutting through the silence as they neared the beach. Sayid stopped and turned to look at her.

"I was going for some fruits, what was you doing out here" he asked using her question on her.

Ana just looked at him not knowing whether she should tell him why she had been wandering around out there. Biting her lip she let out a sigh. "I was curious, so I came to see what you were doing, Jack said not to go into the jungle alone" she replied back honestly wondering what his reaction to her answer would be.

He merely nodded his head. "Thank you for your concern, but I can handle myself just fine, I do not need a baby sitter" he said back sternly trying to make eye contact with her but she averted his gaze. They stood there for a few more seconds before Sayid asked. "Why won't you look at me Ana, we have been through this once" he said not knowing why she was still awkward around him. They may not be friends but he would still appreciate some civility.

Ana shifted her weight onto the other foot and finally plucked up the courage to look into his dark eyes. "I don't know Sayid, I still don't think you have forgiven me" she said her voice low but loud enough for him to hear.

"It wasn't you who killed Shannon, it was them" he said pointing into the jungle his eyes starting to burn at the mention of her.

Ana nodded her head not sure what to say next. "I am sorry Sayid" she uttered before walking off past him towards the beach. He watched her go and not long after he was right behind her once more.

"I forgive you" was all he said before they finally came out into the open and onto the beach. Ana could only watch him go silently and was about to follow him once more but she was cut off by a familiar Southern drawl coming from behind her.

"So muchacha Sayid's getting some too now, I do hope I'm next" he laughed as he stopped alongside her. She turned to face him slowly.

"Sorry cowboy but you're not on my list" she said back not really wanting to converse with him. Sawyer studied her face and noticed that her lip was slightly swollen and a small cut was there.

"Looks like I got the wrong idea, so you and Ali been having a boxing match out there by the looks of it" he said as he stepped closer to her again.

"No I had a boxing match with one of the other's if you want to know, luckily Sayid was on hand to help" she said back calmly as she stared into his eyes.

"Damn you do like picking fights with people dontcha Rambina" he said his voice a little softer. She just rolled her eyes at his nickname and turned to walk off when he grabbed a hold of her arm to stop her.

"Get your hands off me Sawyer" she said through gritted teeth but he didn't leave go.

"Look Lucy I was only gonna say sorry for our last altercation, and I don't say sorry that often so I'd just suck it up if I was you" Sawyer said and when he noticed that she wasn't pulling away from him he left go of her arm. She stared at him for a while not knowing what to say, she had an inkling that he was up to something but decided to try and bury the hatchet.

"Apology accepted Cowboy, but don't think you're gonna get any favors from me" she smirked and walked off a large grin on her face.

* * *

"Jack you in here" she called as she walked through the hatch. Noticing that there was no one in there she went to walk out when Kate's voice was heard.

"He's not here" she said her voice toneless as she looked at the latina in front of her. Ana just nodded.

"Do you know where he is" Ana replied back with the same tone. _What the hell is up with her _she thought as she looked at Kate who had her hands crossed firmly across her chest.

"Nope, why do you want him anyway" she answered knowing exactly where he was but deciding not to tell her.

"It's nothing really Kate, it can wait till he comes to my shelter tonight" Ana replied back suddenly realizing why Kate was being bitchy towards her. _Two can play that game honey _she laughed inwardly as she delivered her low blow.

Kate winced at that but she instantly scowled back at the ex cop. The two women just stared at each other neither wanting to break eye contact. _Come on don't do this to me today, I've had that conversation with Sayid, a fight with the others, an apology from Sawyer, don't make me get into this with her_ she groaned inwardly.

Kate was the first to break eye contact and she looked down at the floor. Ana taking this as a sign turned to leave but Kate beckoned for her to stay.

"So what's going on between you and Jack then" she said and Ana turned around to look at her.

"Excuse me" she said looking at the brunette with wide eyes. Why today she groaned to herself again as she watched the other woman with intent.

"You and Jack, obviously you're a couple otherwise he wouldn't be coming out of your tent every morning" she said back her voice harder.

"You know what Kate, I've got two things to say to you" Ana said as she took a few menacing steps forward. Kate instantly took a step backwards as the raven haired woman advanced on her. Ana stopped a foot in front of Kate who's back was basically pressed up against the wall. "One I don't have to explain a damn thing to you" she said getting into the other girls face. Kate didn't know why but she genuinely felt scared as her eyes made contact with Ana. "And two even if I was having a relationship with Jack, which I'm not, it's none of your business so stay out of it" Ana said and with that she took a step back from Kate her eyes burning.

"I don't know what he see's in you" she spat angrily at the woman. She knew Ana had come out on top between the pair and decided that she would knock her down a peg. "I don't know what he see's in a killer" she said and was about to add more onto it but in a flash she felt two hands grab her collar tightly and slam her up against the wall her head hitting it hard.

"You don't have a clue about me" Ana seethed as her grip tightened on Kate and she slammed her against the wall again. Kate winced in pain.

"I know you killed Shannon and that's enough" Kate said again taunting the woman but she knew she had gone too far when Ana's fist slammed hard into her face. She fell to the floor on pain grasping her nose. Before she could get up Ana's foot smashed into her stomach flipping her over onto her back. Ana jumped on top of her and gripped her by her hair pulling her head upwards before punching her hard again. Kate was in too much pain to fight back.

"I never meant to do that" she screamed as she punched Kate hard again. "Why do people keep persecuting me for something I never meant to do" Ana shouted through tears as she continued to punch Kate. Suddenly footsteps echoed behind her and Sawyer, Jack, John and Libby came running in.

Ana could feel two strong arms yanking her off Kate and she tried to fight off the restraint. "I'm sorry for that" she continued yelling as she kicked and thrashed in the persons grasp. She didn't know why but everything was spilling from her now. She knew it was only a matter of time. "I'm sorry for killing her" she yelled again and the other's could only watch in shock.

"Sawyer get her out of here" Locke yelled as the Southerner continued to drag the woman out of the room. Jack was about to get up and go after them to see to Ana but Locke stopped him.

"You need to see to Kate, Libby go with them" he said and Libby nodded hurrying out after the other's.

Jack could only watch them go and he turned to look at Kate who's face was covered in blood. "What the hell did you say" he growled knowing that she had to do with Ana's explosion.

* * *

**So took ages to update I know, just had so much work, hope you enjoyed guys, I know I did, review if you liked.**


	5. Silenced With Sorry's

"What the hell is wrong with you Rambina" Sawyer yelled as he struggled to drag her out of the hatch. She continued to fight against his grasp trying to get back into there. Libby appeared next to him.

"Ana just calm down" she said seeing if her words would work on the enraged woman. She could only watch helplessly as more tears fell down Ana's face and all of a sudden the fight went out of her and she slumped into Sawyer's arms sobbing. He wrapped his arms carefully around her as he gripped onto his shirt tightly.

"Come on let's get her to her shelter" Sawyer said to Libby as they ushered the woman away from the hatch.

* * *

"I went too far I know" Kate said as Jack wiped the blood off of her face. Suddenly she was feeling guilty after what she had said. _She couldn't get the image of an angry and sobbing Ana out of her head. She had never meant to hurt her that much._

"Yes you did Kate, do you know how hard I've been trying to get her back to normal the last few days, just when she was getting well and you go and do something stupid like that" Jack growled angrily as he finished cleaning the blood off her. Kate looked at him in confusion not knowing what he meant.

Jack looked down in shame. _Shit I shouldn't have said that _he thought mentally slapping himself for opening his mouth.

"What do you mean get her well" Kate asked her voice softer.

"I mean a few days ago she tried to kill herself Kate, she jumped into the water at the middle of the night and tried to drown herself because she was so cut up after what she had done, and she almost did, she stopped breathing and I had to do everything to bring her back, and now you've gone and screwed everything up Kate" Jack practically yelled as he got to his feet and began pacing.

"I'm sorry I didn't know" Kate stuttered now knowing the damage of what she had said could cause.

"You should have thought before opening your mouth, she's a human being of course she has feelings, what did you really think that she didn't care that she killed Shannon" Jack yelled at a bruised Kate who just shook her head in shame.

"I'm sorry okay" Kate yelled back as what she had did began to consume her.

"Why did you do it, what the hell made you say something like that" Jack said his voice lower then before as he looked at her in anger.

"I was jealous okay, because she has you and I don't, I knew it would hurt her, I just didn't think it would this much" Kate yelled in frustration. She knew she had to tell Jack the truth.

"Jealous, you said it because you were jealous" he said stunned by her comment. "Jesus is that the low's you would stoop to, you see Kate Ana wouldn't do that, that's why I love her and not you" he yelled back but froze as what he had said hit him. _Oh god no_ he thought.

"You love her" Kate whispered and her heart sank.

"If she does anything to hurt herself again, and if she actually succeeds, I blame you" Jack said pointing his finger at her and he stormed out of the hatch leaving a devastated Kate behind.

* * *

"What are we gonna do with you Ana-Lulu, we gonna have to buy you a leash or something" Sawyer laughed and he got a small chuckle off Ana who was sat next to him. Libby sat opposite the two. _It had taken a while to calm her down but somehow they had. Well Sawyer had and that shocked Libby. How much help he actually was._

"You ready to tell us why you lost it" Libby said softly looking at Ana who was rubbing her hand gingerly. Ana just shrugged her shoulders. Libby looked at Sawyer as if to signal to him that it was time to leave and slowly he began to get up.

"Right then Lucy, you know where I am" he grinned with a wink and began to leave the tent.

"Sawyer" Ana said and he turned to look at her. "Thanks" she whispered and he nodded and sent another smile before leaving the shelter and heading towards his.

"I can't believe I let myself lose it like that Libby" Ana groaned in frustration as she put her head in her hands. "I never lose it like that".

"Hey" Libby said and she shifted over so she was now sat next to Ana. "She must have done something to provoke you, it wasn't your fault, you wanna tell me what she said" Libby said softly wanting to know what had made the woman flip out as she did.

"She said to me that she didn't know what Jack saw in me, because I was a killer" Ana sighed and she geld in the tears that were threatening to spill. _Libby had never seen her so vulnerable as she was now. She was always so strong and so fearless when she was leading them across the island. But now she could see that everything had taken it's toll. Especially Shannon._ "Then I just exploded, everything came out with those punches, I never meant to kill Shannon and if I could go back in time to change it I would, but they just won't listen to me, they think I'm some cold blooded killer, and I am in one way, but that's another case" She whispered as she dropped her head tiredly onto her chest.

Libby's head whipped up at this wondering what she was on about but decided not to press on it. "People just don't accept me here" Ana finished sucking in a deep breath.

"If they got to know Ana, they'd know what a wonderful person you really are, how strong and brave you are, and how thoughtful you are, they don't hate you, they just haven't got to know you" Libby replied truthfully as she grasped Ana's hand and gave it a light squeeze. Ana looked at their hands and squeezed Libby's back as a silent thank you.

Ana finally pulled her hand back and ran a hand through her long hair. "I've never fit in Libby, not even in the police force, i was always different because I was the Captain's daughter you know, people just don't like me" Ana whispered as she rubbed her bruised hand once more.

"Ana" Libby said and the woman turned to look at her. "All you have to do is let your guard down a little, people can't see the real you because you hide It way too much, but if you showed it more often, the real you, everyone's feelings towards you would change I promise you that" Libby sighed watching as the girl's face softened and all the tension eased from it.

Before Ana could answer the flap to her shelter was pulled to one side and Jack crawled in. "I'll leave you two to it, see you later Ana" Libby said kindly squeezing the older woman's shoulder and exiting the shelter leaving only the doctor and the cop.

He settled himself down in the spot where Libby had previously been. "How you doing" he asked softly as he looked at her face which was puffy from crying.

"Alright" Ana said her voice slightly hoarse.

"Let me take a look at your hand" Jack said and he grabbed her hand carefully and stroked his thumb across the cut and bloodied hand. Grabbing a bag he pulled out a white bandage and carefully he began to wrap it around her hand. Once he had done that he wrapped one arm around her shoulder and pulled her close into his side. She nestled her head into his chest and a soft sob came from her lips. He pulled his other arm around so she was wrapped up tightly and he rested his head on her's.

"It's okay, it's okay" he cooed as he held her tightly. He could feel her tears soaking through his shirt onto his chest but he didn't care. The only thing he cared about was the person in his arms.

"You know I never meant to kill her right" Ana said as she looked up into Jack's eyes.

"Of course I know that, don't you dare listen to a word Kate said you hear me" he pleaded with her and she nodded her head in reply. She sat upright but still kept her body close to Jack's. His arm was still fixed firmly around her shoulder.

"It doesn't hurt as much as it did, because you believe me" she said back softly her eyes never leaving his. Jack smiled at her kindly.

"Never blame yourself for what happened Ana, what happened was inevitable okay, don't punish yourself over it because of what she said, I just got you back, I don't wanna lose you again" he said truthfully as he lost himself in her brown eyes. They were filled with such anger, yet so much hurt, and he would do anything to get that out of her.

Ana nodded and sniffed before looking at him again. Suddenly she felt a sudden urge to touch him, to be as near as possible. Her heart rate began to increase and her hand trembled as she rested it on his chest. It didn't seem to bother him. And with that she stretched her other hand up and pulled his head softly down to her's and their lips met.

The kiss was soft and gentle and his hand snaked it's way to the back of her neck as if to pull her closer to him. One hand was still rested on his chest and the other on his face as she continued to kiss him. Everything she felt was pushed into that kiss. Everything she felt for him was expressed in that one moment. Finally the need for air emerged and the two parted resting their foreheads together and breathing heavily.

Jack had a dopey grin on his face as he looked at her. She smiled widely and that made him beam wider. _He got her to smile_. He got to see that smile which he loved so much.

"I don't know if I should have done that or not" she laughed as she looked deep into his eyes which were filled with care.

"I think you should have" he smiled and he leaned down and kissed her again, harder this time. Her hands were pressed firmly on his face pulling him as close as she could and his rested on her waist as he slowly eased her down so her back was on the ground. He forced his weight onto his elbows as not to hurt her and continued to kiss her softly. She ran her hand through his hair and let her hands rest on the back of his neck. One of his hands trailed softly down her side as the kiss began to get a lot more heated.

Ana pushed him back and rolled them over so she was now straddling his waist. Their lips never left each other as both tried to undress each other as quickly as they could.

Suddenly Jack pulled his head back from her's breathing heavily.

"What's wrong" Ana asked her face inches from his. He smiled at her caressed the side of her face with his thumb.

"Nothing's wrong Ana, not while you're here with me, I just can't believe it's you" he grinned and she blushed a light shade of crimson.

"Well you better believe it" she grinned and their lips met once again.

* * *

Sun started to fill up the shelter as it eased in from the gaps in the doorway. Ana began to stir and slowly she rolled over. Opening her eyes fully she could see a sleeping Jack next to her his arm over her waist securing her to him tightly. She smiled at his sleeping form and she brushed her hand across his face.

Slowly he groaned and opened his eyes a little and came face to face with Ana who was lying on her side facing him smiling. "Good morning" he said a small smile on his face.

She beamed back at him pushing herself closer to him. His arm tightened around her waist. "Good morning to you too" she smiled as she nestled her head into his neck.

He placed a soft kiss on the crown of her head and leaned his on her's the smile never leaving his face. "How you feeling today" he asked kindly and she lifted her head to look at him. She leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Much better" she grinned before putting her head back down but their eyes never left each other's.

"Good" he replied brushing a stray strand of hair back behind her ear his hand lingering on her cheek.

"We better get up" Ana said but she didn't move whilst saying that. Jack let out a laugh and looked at her.

"Yeah we better but I don't want to" Jack said and Ana nodded at him agreeing with his statement. After five minutes of silence finally the two sat up and slowly began to get dressed. Once they had the two were just sat there staring at each other.

"Ana" Jack began as he took a hold of her bandaged hand. She looked at him. "Where does this leave us" he asked and she slowly moved closer to him so their lips were a mere inch apart.

"Wherever you want it to be Jack" she smiled, "But I'd have to say after last night, I'd say I was your girlfriend" she laughed and kissed him softly. "If that's okay with you" and she kissed him again. He smiled against her lips and pulled back.

"That's fine by me" he uttered before pulling her into a warm embrace.

* * *

"Right I am going down to the shelter, see you later" Ana said and she went to leave the hatch when Jack caught her arm and spun her around.

"Don't I get a kiss" he laughed and she planted a small kiss on his lips before heading out of the hatch a slight spring in her step. Just as she got outside she clattered into someone. The two people fell to the ground and Ana immediately began apologizing.

"Oh god I'm so sorry are you al-" but she stopped mid sentence as she looked at who she had bumped into. There in front of her stood a very bruised Kate. The left side of her face was completely black and her lips were swollen, and gash went under her right eye.

Ana started to walk away and Kate called her back. "Ana" she asked and Ana reluctantly turned on her heel to face the woman. "Can we talk, in private" Kate asked and she stalked off into the jungle. Ana pondered what she had to say and wasn't going to follow her but decided that she wanted to hear what she had to say.

After around five minutes of walking Kate stopped and looked at Ana who was stood a fair few meters away.

"Look Ana, I wanna say sorry okay, what I said last night was out of line, way out of line, and I deserved what you did to me" Kate said as the two women's eyes met. Ana stared hard trying to find any sort of sign that showed she was lying, but there was none. Only eyes filed with sincerity.

"Yeah you did" Ana replied not letting her off the hook that easily. Kate took a few steps forward and began to speak once more.

"I only said it because I knew it would hurt you, because I was jealous, it was stupid I know and I really am sorry" Kate said softly and took a few more steps forward so they were only about a foot apart.

Ana just stared at her for what felt like ages not knowing what to say. "It did hurt Kate, I never lose it like that, ever, I'm willing to drop this whole thing as long as you can just get over the fact that I'm with Jack" Ana said her voice firm and filled with meaning.

Kate swallowed and looked at the Latina in front of her. "So you are with him then" she said quietly her heart sinking. Ana nodded.

"Last night, your outburst brought us closer together then ever Kate, but anyway like I said I'll drop this whole thing and we'll pretend that it never happened, you just need to get over him" Ana said her voice softening slightly. As much as it killed her to even think it she knew that Kate really did love Jack, and it would be hard to do.

"Okay I will, I promise" Kate said and with that she extended her hand out to Ana. After what felt like hours of waiting Ana finally pushed her hand out and the two shook hands gently. Once their hands parted neither knew what to say now.

"So –" Kate began but was cut off as from nowhere a rope tightened around her foot and suddenly she was being yanked off of her feet and was being dragged across the jungle floor. She tried to dig her hands as hard as she could into the ground but the speed never decreased.

Ana watched as was being pulled away and quickly began to pursuit her. Just as she caught up with Kate a large man appeared from behind one of the trees and slammed a large piece of wood across her face and she fell to the floor rolling around in pain.

Kate gripped a hold of a nearby tree and clutched onto it as tightly as possible. The pressure on her ankle was becoming too much as she felt it pull and strain. Whoever was pulling the rope was still tugging. She could only watch helplessly as the man loomed over Ana.

The Other brought the plank down once more on Ana and she cried out in pain. Lying on her back she could see the plank come down once more and managed to roll out of the way so it hit the soft ground beneath her. Using this opportunity she kicked the man hard in the groin and quickly crawled over to where Kate was. Pulling her knife out of her boot she was about to cut the rope attached to Kate's foot when the man appeared once more and sent a soaring kick into her face sending her flying backwards the knife going with her.

The pain in her foot was unbearable as the tugging began to get harder and harder. She bit her lip to stop the cry of pain emerging. Ana tried to get to her feet but she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and was soaring backwards as he kicked her repeatedly.

Everything was going starry and she couldn't get her bearings. The pain around her was becoming as worse as the man continued his assault.

Kate watched as Ana suddenly went limp and the other got to his feet very slowly and turned to look at Kate his eyes filled with menace. Slowly he stalked towards her and she clung to the tree as tight as she could. The man was about to bend down and rip her from the tree when out of nowhere Ana flew into him slamming him into the tree she was holding onto.

She watched as the Latina punched him hard across the face and avoided his now dazed and lazy swings. The man landed another and she fell backwards landing on her stomach. Just as the man pounced again she grabbed the knife off the ground and plunged it into his leg. He howled in pain and fell to his knees and once he did this she sent a hard kick to his face knocking him out.

She staggered as quickly as she could over to Kate and cut the rope that was around her ankle. Ana fell to the floor fatigue taking over and Kate rubbed her ankle gingerly wincing as she touched it.

"You okay" Ana asked as she tried to catch her breath. Her face was completely covered in blood and cuts. Kate nodded at her.

"Yeah I'm fine, you" she answered back looking at Ana who's head was lolling about unsteadily. Ana just nodded but Kate knew she was lying. "Ana you're not okay, your face is covered in blood, you need to get seen to, come on let's get back before this guy wakes up" Kate said and got to her feet only to fall back down again. She whimpered in pain as her ankle throbbed.

Ana got unsteadily to her feet shaking off the nausea and dizziness. "I'll be fine, just gotta clear my head for a minute" she said leaning against the tree. "Can you walk" she asked whilst rubbing her head tenderly. She could feel the blood run into her eyes but quickly wiped it out.

"I don't think so" Kate said as she got to her feet once more before her foot went once more. Luckily this time Ana managed to get a hold of her before she hit the ground.

"That's a no" she said and slung one arm over her shoulder and wrapped her other around Kate's waist pulling all of her weight onto her. Pain ripped through her stomach and chest as she did this but she battled on none the less.

Kate noticing the younger womans discomfort managed to stop them. "Ana you shouldn't be doing this you'll hurt yourself even more" she said thoughtfully as she watched the Latina woman flinch in pain.

"I can't exactly leave you out here on your own now can I" Ana replied back and continued onwards. She knew they were only around a few minutes from the camp.

"Thank you, for saving me back there" Kate said not believing that that girl who saved her life was the same woman who she had upset the night before and the same woman who had smashed her face in.

"It's okay, I wasn't gonna let you die out there was I" Ana said as she continued onwards trying to block out the pain in her body.

"I guess I was wrong about you Ana, you're a good person" Kate said sending a small smile at the Ana who sent one of her own back.

In the distance Ana and Kate could see the beach and with this Ana quickened her pace. Finally they came out onto the beach and were met with shocked stares. Sun and Jin were the first over followed by Sawyer and Sayid.

"What happened" Sawyer asked as he looked at the two woman grimacing as he took in Ana's face.

"We were attacked by the other's" Kate said as Ana handed her over to Sawyer. "Ana managed to knock him out and cut me loose" she said and turned to look at Ana who was swaying on the spot.

"Ana" she said but the woman didn't respond. Suddenly her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her legs buckled and she fell onto the warm and soft sand into unconsciousness.

* * *

**So bit more action there for you all my lovely, do hope you are enjoying :D, review if you liked.**


	6. Confession & Companions

"JACK" Sawyer yelled as he enter the hatch Kate in his arms and Sayid right behind him with an unconscious Ana. Sawyer put Kate down on the settee and took Ana from Sayid running further into the hatch.

"JACK" he called again and this time he came sprinting out of the other room.

"What's wrong" he asked but stopped when he saw a bloodied and motionless Ana-Lucia in Sawyer's arms. "What the hell happened" he practically yelled as he took the girl from Sawyer's arms and placed her down on one of the bunks.

"We were attacked" Kate said watching with worry. "They set a trap and we set it off, I was getting pulled by a rope through the jungle that was tied around my ankle and managed to catch ahold of a tree, Ana was trying to help me when this big guy came from nowhere and stared hitting her with a plank of wood, he just kept hitting her until eventually she managed to stab him in the leg and knock him out, then she cut the rope and carried me all the way back before passing out on the beach" Kate said in one breath.

Jack just nodded his head put his fingers to her throat. Her pulse was strong and that made him grin widely. "That's a good girl" he cooed as he began to grab his things. "Sawyer I need you to get me a bottle of water and those pills, Sayid get me some gauze's and my stitching kit" Jack ordered and they all scattered to where they should be.

Locke sat down next to Kate and looked at her. "What happened to your foot" he asked as he looked down at Kate's ankle which was blue and swollen with angry red rope burns.

"Like I said, got caught in a trap" she said never taking her eyes off of Ana who still hadn't moved. Sawyer and Sayid both came running into the room with their required items in hand. Handing them to Jack he quickly began to work on the woman.

First he quickly wiped all of the blood off of her face and he winced as he looked at all the deep cuts littered across her face. Once he had done that he tipped some ointment onto a cloth and dabbed at the wounds. Ana hissed in her sleep the pain slowly pulling her from her reverie but not to full conscious.

He then began to stitch up the cuts carefully as he could as not to hurt her. Sayid and Sawyer still hadn't moved from the side of her bed as they watched to see if the woman would awaken anytime soon. Once he had done that he began to rub small circles on her stomach.

"Sawyer I need you to lift her into a sitting position can you do that" Jack said and Sawyer nodded. He went behind Ana and lifted her forward so her back was rested against his chest and her head on his shoulder. Jack slowly lifted up her top to expose her bruised stomach and Kate grimaced at the sight. _But something that troubled her even more was the two bullet shaped scars that she could make out from under the bruise._

Jack rubbed some cream onto the bruises and picked up the bandages and began to wrap them around her stomach until finally her stomach was completely engulfed in a white bandage.

* * *

**1 hour Later. . . **.

"It's just sprained, it'll take a few days to heal so try and keep the weight off it, there's some pills on the counter I want you to take, one in the morning and one in the night, should take the swelling down and the pain away" Jack said as he finished bandaging Kate's ankle. Standing up he turned and went straight into the other room where Ana was still lying.

She still hadn't moved and this was starting to worry Jack. _You should be awake by now_ he said to himself as he ran a hand through her long hair. Slumping down in the chair next to her bed he took one of her hands in his and stroked it gently.

"Why do you have to be hero huh, always helping other people when you should be helping yourself" he whispered as he looked at her softly. "You like getting into fights with people don't you, always having a brawl somewhere" he laughed under his breath as he continued to study her pale face.

"Come on Ana, open your eyes and come back to me yeah, I need you here, I need you with me" he said his voice breaking slightly as his worries of losing her kicked in again.

"She's gonna wake up Jack, she's tough" Kate said quietly from the doorway as she limped in borrowing Locke's crutches. Jack just nodded his head not looking at Kate. "You should have seen her out there, she was amazing" Kate continued as she sat herself down in the chair opposite Jack. "Where most people would have given up after one hit, she kept on going, through that pain, she kept on trying to save me, to cut me loose" Kate said as she remembered the altercation.

"She's something else" Jack said through a smile as he finally looked over at Kate who had taken her other hand.

"Yeah she is" Kate agreed as she sat there clutching the girls hand tightly. She had seen Ana in another light today. She wasn't the heartless cow she thought she was, she was a warrior who kept on fighting to protect the people around her. She could see that the tough girl exterior was just a front.

After several minutes Jack finally broke through the silence. "So why were you two out in the jungle then, as far as I thought you hated each other" Jack asked the brunette as he stared at her intently.

"I wanted to apologize so I asked could we go somewhere private, so we went into the jungle and we patched things up, then this kicked off" Kate said shrugging her shoulders.

Jack nodded his head. "You apologizing, well never thought I'd see the day" Jack laughed and Kate laughed with him. She was glad they still had that banter between them and whilst she was letting go of her feelings towards him it was nice to know she could still be the same.

"How much longer is she gonna be like this Jack" Kate as she leaned back in her seat casually. Jack just shrugged his shoulders wishing he could answer her question.

"I don't know Kate, as long as it takes I suppose" Jack shrugged as his eyes fell on her face once more.

After a long silence between the two Kate got to her feet not being able to stand seeing the girl in the mess she was in. Sending one last glance at Jack she hobbled on out the room, trying to escape from the fear that was beginning to consume her.

Jack didn't know how long he had been there now. Time was moving so slowly now. Every second felt like an hour to him. The only thing that kept him going was her raspy breathing next to his head. But finally he managed to drop off.

* * *

Ana could slowly feel herself coming to, the pain in her body intensifying at every little movement. Slowly her eyes began to flicker open and she took in her surroundings. She instantly knew she was in the hatch. Beside her arm she could feel something warm radiating onto her own and turning her head she could see a sleeping Jack with one of her hands in his own and his head pressed to her arm.

She smiled down at him but instantly regretted it as she felt her dried and cut lips crack. "Ahh" she muttered as quietly as she could trying not to disturb Jack but she failed that as his head whipped up quickly. He looked at her in silence for a few seconds and blinked several times as if deciding whether she was really awake or not.

"Ana" he began slowly looking at her softly. "You're awake" he said as a grin came to his pale face and he jumped to his feet running one hand through her hair and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"How long I been out" she asked groggily looking up at him. It hurt too much to move so she settled in the position she was.

"About an hour or two, you took quite a beating out there" he said his teeth gritting together as he thought of the man who had done this to his Ana.

A dopey grin came to her face. "I give as good as I get, should have seen him" she said and any traces of anger that was on Jack's face disappeared as quickly as it had appeared and he broke into a smile. "How's Kate" she asked her voice filled with worry as she thought of the brunette who was out there with her.

"She's fine, just a sprained ankle, would have been worse if you weren't there, how are you feeling though" he said pointing his finger at her. All he cared about at the moment was how she was and what he could do to help.

"Sore, I mean really sore, I don't even want to see the state of my face feeling it is enough, I bet I give Frankenstein a run for his money" she said trying to ease his worry by dropping some sarcastic remarks. And her aim worked as he laughed a little once more.

"I've got some painkillers in the other room somewhere, I'm gonna get them for you okay" Jack said running his hand through her hair once more before leaving the room but not before bumping into Sawyer who was entering the room.

"Ah well look who's awake" Sawyer boomed as he entered Jack not paying him a second glance as he looked for the medicines.

"Came to admire my beauty I take it Cowboy" she said to him as he approached her stopping only a foot away from her.

He scoffed at her comment. "Ah Sheena you know me too well" he grinned back his dimples in full flourish. She could only roll her eyes at his comment. "So how you feeling Cagney, any better" he asked sincerity in his voice.

"Not really" she replied simply knowing that was the only thing she could say because that was how she felt.

"So you're becoming a bit of a hero round here" Sawyer said still grinning as he studied each one of her wounds intently. They didn't look as bad as they did when she was covered in blood but they were still serious.

Ana just shrugged her shoulders weakly pain searing along her right one. Sawyer was about to speak when Jack quickly walked into the room the pills in his hand.

"Was there anything you wanted Sawyer" Jack said briskly looking at the Southerner with narrowed eyes. Sawyer just smirked back at him.

"Just came to give Lucy-lu here my number" he laughed and he received a small chuckle off Ana who was switching gazes between the two men. Sawyer rolled his eyes at Jack before he turned back to Ana. "Libby gonna be coming to see you later alright Lacey" he said and turned and walked out of the hatch, his smirk still on his face.

Jack just shook his head and picked up a bottle of water. He handed the pills to Ana and she took them quickly the water soothing her burning throat. Finally she looked him deep in the eyes and she knew what was wrong with him. A small smile came to her face.

"What" he asked as he watched her smiling at him.

"You, I know that look" she said trying to suppress the chuckle that would soon emerge.

"What look" Jack said innocently not making eye contact with her. He knew what she would say next.

"The look you gave Sawyer, the look that plainly states, she's mine now back off" and the laugh she was holding in escaped but it was instantly suppressed as pain ripped through her stomach and chest. The laughing turned to wincing as the pain finally began to ease.

Jack just bowed his head a little lower. "Jack" she said as she managed to compose herself and looked up at him again. When he didn't look at her she extended her hand and put it under his chin pulling his head to face her. Finally their eyes met.

"And I'm flattered, you don't have to be ashamed of it, that is one of the reasons why I love you" and she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. _Why did I say that _she yelled at herself, _great now he's gonna walk off and leave, you've scared him off _she continued as she watched the stunned look on his face. But her mini rant in her head vanished and every thought flew out of the windows as his lips crashed onto hers. She didn't even feel the ache of her split lips as he pressed his lips firmly to hers his hands gently on either side of her head. She relaxed into the embrace and they stayed like that until the need for air finally came.

Jack looked into her big brown eyes and a wide smile spread across his face. "I love you too" he smiled before pressing his lips to hers again.

* * *

Hours had passed and Ana was bored. Jack had gone about thirty minutes ago to help out with Claire because Aaron was sick so she was laying alone on the bunk.

Deciding that there was really nothing for her to do she closed her eyes and tried to sleep but as she did that there was a small knock on the door and she looked over to see Libby there smiling.

"Hey" she rasped as the blonde entered the room.

"Hey, you okay" Libby asked as she sat down on the vacant chair. She took in Ana's face and winced at the sight.

"Bit better, just sore" Ana replied turning her head to face the woman. She was the only one other than Jack who she could truly call a friend on the island.

"I'm not surprised" Libby said softly as she watched the Latina shift slightly and wince whilst doing it. "Everyone's been really worried on the beach" Libby said wanting Ana to know how much she was actually valued on the island.

Ana scoffed, "That's just sympathy, they don't really care" she answered simply. They did this last time, after Michael had shot her. Suddenly everyone was her friend, they were always bringing her stuff and asking if she was okay. They did it out of guilt and Ana knew full well.

Libby knew she couldn't lie to Ana anymore and just shook her shoulders not wanting to argue with the injured Latina. "What you did out there today, that was something else, Kate told me what went on, how you saved her life, even when you didn't like the woman you still fought to keep her alive, now what does that make you" Libby smiled at the woman who was now lying flat on her back her eyes not meeting Libby's face.

"One right doesn't make up for a hundred wrongs Libby" she replied sullenly. _She was doing what anyone else would have done in her position, but that still didn't fix what she had done on and off of the island._

"What are you talking about Ana, you're always saying stuff really cryptically, just talk to me" Libby asked softly knowing that the police officer was hiding something from her.

Ana blinked her eyes several times trying to hold in the tears that were threatening to fall if she didn't control herself. "If I told you then I would lose you, and I don't want that to happen Libby, you're the only real friend I have on this god forsaken island and I'm not risking that" Ana replied as firmly as she could but she knew it was a feeble attempt.

"Ana" Libby said her voice low and soft as she spoke. "You're not gonna lose me, we've all made mistakes in the past, it's nothing to be ashamed of" she continued as she tried to get the woman to open up to her.

"But what I did wasn't a mistake, I meant it, so what kind of person does that make me Libby" Ana said her voice getting louder as she began to get angry.

"Well let me be the judge of what I think of you, how do you know what I'm going to be like" Libby asked again as she got to her feet trying to read the younger woman's face.

"Because I know you" she said her voice low and filled with fear. "You'll never look at me the same way again, I'll be what everyone else sees in me on the island, a murderer, and I don't want you to look at me that way" she whispered turning her head away from Libby.

Libby just looked at her confused not understanding her words. "Ana come on what do you mean" she asked once more desperate to know what exactly was troubling the woman.

"I've killed people Libby, not just Shannon and Goodwin and one of the other's, I've killed someone off of the island" Ana practically yelled her heart wrenching in pain. Libby was frozen in shock at her statement. "He killed my baby, so I killed him and I don't regret it, so again Libby what does that make me" Ana said forcefully looking at the blonde finally.

Libby couldn't speak. She couldn't do anything.

"It makes me a murderer, not a hero because I've probably killed more people then I've helped Libby, I'm no hero" Ana choked out the last bit using the last of her strength to hold the tears in.

Libby's eyes only went wide and with that she began to retreat slowly out of the room not saying a word.

"Libby don't go, please can I explain to you, please just give me a chance to explain" Ana began as she tried to get up to follow the woman but pain ripped through her entire body. She regretted telling Libby the way she had, she should have put it in a more formal way at least.

"Please" Ana said again pleading with Libby to stay but the blonde kept on moving further and further away from her.

Ana tried once more to roll herself over but all she succeeded in doing was rolling off the bed and landing with a thud on the floor. Pain racked her body and a loud whimper escaped her lips. She looked up as if to ask Libby for help but when she looked at the doorway the woman was gone.

The pain intensified as she tried to get herself up and tears if pain, physically and emotionally slipped down her face. _Why did I even tell her _she shouted at herself as she continued to push herself but it was pointless. Just as she was about to give up though a familiar voice filled her ears.

"Lucy what the hell are you doing" Sawyer's Southern drawl came as he hurried into the room and knelt down next to her.

"Tried to get up" she said through pained breaths as her chest burnt in pain.

"And why are you crying" he asked as he wiped one of her tears away with his index finger.

"Why do you think, I'm in pain" she said not wanting to reveal to him why exactly she was crying. Sawyer just shrugged his shoulders and placed one arm under her knees and the other around her waist hoisting her up into the air and lying her back down on the bed.

"Do you know why I think you were crying Ana-Lulu" Sawyer said as he helped her shift her position on the bunk. She didn't respond to him. "I think it has something to do with moonbeam who I saw hurrying past me looking a little shaken" Sawyer said casually looking at the ex cop on the bed.

Ana didn't respond knowing that she would only make things worse if she opened her mouth and began to speak about her altercation with Libby so instead she decided to change the subject.

"What are you doing up here Sawyer" she asked looking up at him with curious eyes.

"Ah just passing by and thought I'd look in" Sawyer said casually smiling at her again. Even as low as she was feeling his cheeky grin still managed to get her to smile a little.

"Well thank you for that Cowboy but I'm doing fine here on my own" she said knowing that she was fooling no one, she didn't want to be alone now, it gave her too much time to think about things.

"Well muchacha how about we kill that loneliness of yours, cause unlucky for you I have nothing to do, so ima hang around here for a while if that's okay with you" he said and sat down on the chair next to her still grinning. "Not that you have a choice" he grinned and she just rolled her eyes at him secretly thanking him for staying with her.

* * *

**So will she and Libby make up, and what's in store for her and the other islanders, review if you liked guys.**


	7. Tell Me Your Truths

**1 Day Later. . .**

"Please can I just leave here now" Ana sighed as she swung her legs over the side of the bunk and headed towards the kitchen. Jack was right behind her shaking his head.

"I don't know, do you feel well enough" he said his voice soft. He didn't want Ana to leave the hatch ever again because everytime she did she always ran into trouble. Though he knew he would never be able to stop her.

"Jack I feel fine, a little bit stiff but nothing a nice stroll down the beach won't help" Ana said back firmly knowing she was going to get her way no matter what.

"Okay fine have it your own way" Jack said holding his hands up in defeat. She was so stubborn sometimes and it tended to tick Jack off, but again that was another trait of hers that he loved.

"Thank you" she grinned as she walked over to him kissing him on the lips gently. Jack smiled against her lips and wrapped his arms around her to hold her there. Finally Ana pulled back and was about to walk off when Jack caught her arm.

"At least let me walk you down to the beach, everytime I let you out of my sight you are prone to getting into some sort of trouble" Jack said softly. He knew he was being overprotective but he couldn't help it. Since she had come along his life had got more complicated but also so much easier and now he never wanted that to end.

"Jack" she said rolling her eyes at him comically. "How much trouble can I get into walking down to the beach, I have things to sort out with people and I do not need a babysitter okay" Ana said firmly to the doctor.

"Fine" Jack groaned his face dropping as she walked off towards the door. And just as she walked through it he shouted after her again. "Be careful".

* * *

Ana walked slowly along the beach towards her own shelter. As she walked past people's tents she was greeted by warm smiles and greetings from the other people in the camp. These came as a bit of a shock to her but she returned them none the less.

Finally she found the tent she was looking for and pulled the flap aside to see Hurley sat there three mango's on her lap. "Oh hey Ana" he said cheerily as he looked at the latina stood at the foot of his tent.

"Hi Hurley, say you seen Libby anywhere, I need to speak with her" Ana said looking at the younger man.

"Umm yeah last I saw her she was down by the rocks at the end of the beach" Hurley said pointing in the direction she had gone. Ana nodded at the man.

"Thanks" she said to him before spinning on her heel and heading off to where Hurley had said the blonde would be. And surely enough she could see Libby sat on the rocks kicking her feet through the shallow water of the sea.

"Hey" Ana said quietly and this made Libby jump as she had not heard the woman coming. Quickly she pulled her feet out of the water and stood up ready to leave. "Libby please for god sake just let me explain, you didn't let me tell you the full story, just let me tell you and then you can judge me" Ana said her hands outstretched ready to stop the woman from leaving if it was necessary.

Libby looked at her for a moment before huffing and sitting back down on the rock. Ana took steady steps forward and sat down a foot or so away from her.

"It was a few months ago now not long before we crashed" Ana began taking a quick look at Libby with the corner of her eye. "I was a cop working for the L.A police department and me and my partner were called out to a burglary, we thought it was just another routine one you know, we'd done them so many times now" Ana shrugged and she could see Libby had finally turned to look at her. _Well it's a start_ Ana said to herself before continuing.

"So I went around the front and my partner went around the back when suddenly this guy came running out of the front door" she spoke quietly and gulped before carrying on. "I told him to get on the ground and had my gun pointed at him but he said I had it wrong and he was only a student and wanted to show me his ID" she said her head slumping onto her chest.

Libby's eyes had widened considerably now as she became engrossed in the story. "I gave him just enough time to pull out his gun and shoot me four times" she said looking at Libby who's eyes had now gone soft but were even wider with shock. "Twice in the chest and twice in the stomach, time I hit the ground I was dead, well I was for some time" she continued rubbing her hands together nervously.

Libby's eyes were widened in shock as things slowly began to piece themselves together. "I died twice on the operating table, I was in a coma for two weeks" she carried on looking into space as if she was in a trance. "But that wasn't what pissed me off the most surprisingly, it was the fact that he killed my baby, he killed the tiny person in my stomach and I didn't deal with that very well" Ana said her hand automatically going to her stomach as she remembered the incident.

Libby didn't say anything but her lip quivered lightly as she tried to hold back the tears that she knew were threatening to fall. "So it took a few months, but after many sessions with a psychiatrist and when I recovered I went back to work, that day they brought in a guy, his name was Jason McCormack, he was the guy who did it" she said and her eyes once again burnt with anger at the thought of the man. Libby noticed the ferocious look in the woman's eyes and shivered at it slightly.

"He confessed to the shooting, hell his prints were even on the gun but I told them it wasn't him" she said and Libby looked at her with confusion at her words. "I followed him after that, for a week everywhere he went I went, until finally I snapped and I followed him to a bar and when he was leaving his car was parked right at the top of the multi storey" she continued her hands clenching and unclenching. "I called him and he didn't even know who I was, or what he had done, so I pulled out my gun and I shot him three times, he was dead by the time he hit the ground but I walked over to him, and shot him twice in the head just to make sure" Ana finished her heart racing as she remembered everything once more. She knew she couldn't live in the past anymore and by talking about it might help her to get over it.

"I wanted him to feel what I was feeling, the pain I felt, the pain my baby girl must have felt, I wanted him to suffer the worst way he possibly could, and it didn't bother me one bit" Ana ended and with that she got to her feet and looked down at Libby.

"So now you know the truth you can judge me, and if you want to think of me as a murderer then I can accept that, but it's completely up to you" she said and walked off back towards the beach.

Finally Libby found her voice and got to her feet. "Ana wait, just wait" she said and the Latina turned to look at the woman who was now walking towards her. "I-I didn't know, and I'm so sorry you had to go through that" she said softly putting a hand on the younger woman's arm. "I don't think you're a murderer, I think you're an amazingly strong woman, and I am so sorry for running out on you yesterday" she apologized as everything finally made sense about the woman in front of her. _Her aggression, her driven nature, her tendency to block people out. It all made complete sense._

"It's okay, it would have been anyone's reaction to something like that" Ana replied a small smile on her lips. Finally she had her friend back.

"No I should have listened but I didn't, please forgive me for that" Libby pleaded her eyes wide and filled to the brim Ana's story still playing on her mind.

"I forgive you" she said and Libby pulled her into a bug hug. _She couldn't believe how stupid she had been, how blind she had been. She had always thought that she was good at reading people but this clearly showed her she had to brush up on her skills a bit._

As the two girls walked back towards where all the shelters were the two were completely oblivious to another camp member who had heard the whole thing.

* * *

"Ana great to see you up" Kate said as she hobbled on over to the woman on her crutches. Ana smiled back at her.

"And you too hoppalong" she laughed as she watched the brunette struggle using the crutches. "How's the ankle now, any better" she asked as she looked down at the girl's foot.

"A little I suppose, how are you doing" she answered back as she studied the girls face which was still cut and bruised.

"Over all I'm good" she said nodding at Kate.

"I'm glad" Kate said back not really knowing what to say to the woman. She didn't know what she was interested in, she didn't know a single thing about Ana-Lucia-Cortez and she really wanted to know more about the woman who had ultimately saved her life. "So I just want to thank you again for the other day, thank god you did come into the woods with me because I was heading in there on my own as it was" Kate said a dry laugh emitting from her mouth.

Ana laughed a little as well. "Just your lucky day I guess" she said her voice low. "You sure you should be up and about, I mean Jack will kill you if he sees you putting to much weight on it" Ana said trying to continue conversation.

Kate snorted at that. "Trust me I'll beat his ass if he so much as tells me to sit down" she laughed knowing what he was like with his patients. Her heart dropped slightly as she thought of the Doctor up in the hatch. _How she wanted to be with him. But she knew he was in love with Ana and she wouldn't try to break that up intentionally._

"I bet you would" Ana answered back shoving her hands deep into her pockets. Ana was about to say something again when an accent that she hardly ever heard around the place anymore hit her ears.

"Ana-Lucia, can I have a word" Sayid said looking slightly uncomfortable at interrupting the two. Ana turned to look at him a confused expression on her face.

"Excuse me a minute Kate" she said and walked over to where Sayid was standing his hands down at his sides.

"What do you want Sayid" Ana asked wondering why the Iraqi had spoke to her. He never spoke to her, well not out of choice anyway.

"That day" Sayid began his voice hitching as he thought about it. "The first time I met you, and you tied me to a tree, you told me a story about when you got shot" he began and Ana instantly froze up as she two remembered that day. "But you said they never found the man, why didn't you want to say that you did find him" he challenged trying not to let on that he knew as much as he did.

But she saw right through him and her face slowly began to turn red. "You were listening in on my conversation with Libby weren't you" she said trying to keep her anger in check. It was hard enough letting Jack and Libby know about the whole ordeal but now Sayid knew. The one man she didn't want to know. Now the only reason he would talk to her was out of pity.

"I didn't mean too" he said simply and he was telling the truth, he had simply just come across the two. "But why Ana".

"That's nothing to do with you Sayid" she said firmly her anger slowly subsiding.

"You told me the basics though, I think I was the first person you told on the island am I right" he said again and Ana merely nodded. "So why wouldn't you tell me the rest".

"Because I didn't want you to pity me okay" Ana said back her voice firm. "Because I didn't want you to think that I was hiding behind that excuse as to why Shannon died, I didn't want people to pity me" Ana continued her words hitting Sayid hard. "Is that all" she said and Sayid nodded pleased that he had gotten the truth out of her.

She began to walk away when Sayid called from behind her. "I don't pity you Ana". She stopped for a second but then carried on towards the hatch where she decided to visit Jack. And for some reason, now that he knew she believed that he didn't pity her. This was Sayid after all.

* * *

Jack was sat in the hatch idly turning a pen in his fingers. He was unbelievably bored and couldn't wait until Locke finally got back up there so he could take over. Sighing he leaned back in his chair and his mind lingered to Ana. Her face and her eyes were imprinted in his head and a dopey smile fell across his face.

_I wish she was here now just so she's not getting into any trouble_ Jack thought and opened his eyes slowly, But when he opened them there in front of him stood Ana watching him with an amused look on her face.

"Whatcha thinking about Doc" Ana said slinking forward towards him a broad smile now on his face.

"Well" he began getting to his feet. "Let me think, you uhh you and you" he said softly before kissing her hard on the lips. The two stood there for what felt like hours until finally they pulled back.

"I'm flattered" she grinned her hands up around his neck loosely. "How much longer you gonna be up here" she asked looking up at Jack.

"Just until Locke gets back and then I am all yours" he grinned looking at the Latina woman in his arms. He knew she would make him happy, but not this happy. He felt like a child again.

"Okay" she grinned and kissed him again. Behind them footsteps could be heard and in walked Kate and Sawyer.

"Well well hope we aint interrupting something Doc" Sawyer laughed as he walked straight past them and over to the cupboard where Kate's pills were. Ana ignored Sawyer and looked at Kate who was looking down at the floor awkwardly.

"No Sawyer you're not" Jack said simply letting Ana out of his grip so the two were now stood side by side leaning up against one of the counters.

"Really cause that's not what it looked like to me" Sawyer laughed again as he handed Kate her pills. For some reason he felt something pang within him when he saw the two of them together, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "Anyway how you feeling Rambina, been fighting any war's recently" he said looking at Ana.

"Nah cowboy I haven't, but if a war does start then I'm pretty sure I'll start with you" she laughed back a wide grin on her face. Sawyer just shook his head shaking off her comment, he loved how he could banter with her like he could with no one else.

"Well I'll be waiting for the storm to come then" Sawyer winked a hint of flirtatiousness in his voice. Ana just rolled her eyes at his words but behind her Jack's eyes narrowed and his face tightened slightly as he saw what Sawyer was doing.

"Seems as you two are up here now then I think I'll leave, Locke will be back soon" Jack said and grabbed Ana's hand and pulled her out of the hatch quickly before the other two could argue with him.

"Son of a bitch" Sawyer grumbled as he flopped himself down on the settee. For some strange reason he was disappointed Ana had gone. And the fact that she had gone with Jack was worse. He shook all thoughts of the Latina out of his head and closed his eyes hoping that sleep would let him escape the woman who was slowly but surely capturing his own heart.

* * *

**So long awaited chapter is now up guys :D sorry I took a while just had exams anolah and just didn't have time. You know the drill review if you liked.**


	8. Campfire Crusades

"Well you have succeeded in keeping out of trouble for four days, thank god for that" Jack grinned as the two sat around the no dying out fire. It was late into the night and all the other camp members were asleep.

"Hey don't jinx it okay" Ana laughed as she downed the tequila bottle in her hands and tossed the glass into the fire.

"I'm not jinxing anything" Jack said back his hands up in mock defeat. "I just can't understand why you are so prone to trouble you know, you're a magnet to danger" Jack laughed at her as he thought of the times where she would find trouble thought many of them made him shudder.

"I guess I have one of those faces" she said as she turned her head to look up at Jack who she was leaning against. His hands were wound loosely around her waist and his head on her shoulder. "If I'm a magnet to danger then does that mean you're dangerous" she laughed and he pouted childlike.

"Nah I don't think so bu" he began but was cut off when a loud gunshot echoed through the trees and the two felt a bullet whizz past their ears. Jack instantly jumped on Ana shielding her body with his own.

"I told you you would jinx it" she muttered a getting a mouth full of sand. Slowly the two sat up and looked about but couldn't see anything in sight. Several of the camp members exited their shelters slowly fear filling their hearts.

Ana got to her feet and looked about when all of a sudden another gunshot was heard and a bullet went straight into the wood of the fire. Ana looked over to where the bullet had come from and shuddered as she saw several figures there all armed with guns.

"Everybody get to the other end of the beach now" she screamed her voice loud and filled with authority and before she could say anymore everyone was exiting their shelters and sprinting towards the other end. She grabbed Jack and pulled him along as they ran hastily across the beach.

Her heart raced as she heard several gunshots from behind them and more bullets flew past them. Ana fell onto the sand losing her footing and quickly recovered. Jack who hadn't noticed he had left her behind carried on running.

As she sprinted past Kate's tent she could see the woman huddled in there. With a quick jink she diverted into the tent breathing heavily.

"What the hell are you doing get up the beach now" she said gripping the girl tightly and pulling her to her feet. _Why am I always saving her ass_ Ana thought as she looked at the brunette in shock.

Kate shook her head. "I can't my leg" she said her voice laced with fear as she clutched her ankle tightly. She hated not being able to do things on her own, she was good at surviving things and knew how to get out of certain situations but at the moment she knew she was completely helpless.

"Shit" Ana breathed knowing that now she was in trouble. The gunshots were getting closer and closer everytime. Suddenly someone else ran into the shelter behind her.

"What's going on in here, you do realise that those crazy bastards are shooting at us" Sawyer said as he clutched a gun tightly in his hand. His eyes flicked between the two woman wondering why in the hell they were still in the tent.

"Sawyer you're gonna have to carry Kate, give me the gun I'll cover you both" she said and snatched the gun off Sawyer cocking it. Sawyer gripped a hold of Kate tightly and slung her over his shoulder and ran out of the tent. Ana quickly followed turning to faced where the end of other's were.

She fired off several rounds and she instantly saw one of them fall to the ground howling in pain. She then span and ran off after the other two even more shots aiming at her. Deciding the only way she could avoid the bullets would be if she kept moving she began to zig zag making her a harder target to hit.

Jack turned and froze in shock as he realised Ana wasn't with him. "Ana" he called his voice filled with fear as his eyes scanned the dark beach for the woman. Charlie sprinted alongside him and gripped his arm pulling him along.

"What the hell do you think you're mate, trying to get yourself killed" Charlie yelled over the shots as he clung onto Jack dragging him along with him. He could feel Jack struggling under his grasp as he tried to move away and find Ana.

"I can't find Ana, leave me go, I have to find Ana" he said through gritted teeth trying to pull out of Charlie's grasp. He continued to thrash as hard as he could his eyes never leaving the beach as he searched and searched for the woman but through all the bodies sprinting past him he couldn't tell who was who.

"She's fine Jack, she's probably sprinted ahead of you, I've seen that girl run and she's bloody fast, now come on" he said and Jack reluctantly carried on running.

She flew her hand behind her and shot aimlessly at the other's hoping that it would scare them off but to no avail. Suddenly though Sawyer's grip on Kate dropped slightly as a bullet grazed his arm. "Ahh" he yelled but pushed himself to keep running none the less.

Jack finally stopped at the furthest end of the beach and turned to scan the area for Ana. And soon enough he found her stood pointing a gun at them and firing off rounds. He was about to run forward but Claire and Charlie held him back.

Ana turned and dived behind a near by rock using it to cover herself as the bullet's rained down on her. She could hear and see them bouncing off rock and she winced every time one did knowing that at any moment one could easily veer into her. Quickly she popped up from behind the rock and she fired off a shot and another one of them fell to the ground motionless. This seemed to stun them and they hastily retreated grabbing their wounded and heading back into the forest.

Ana slumped against the rock in exhaustion and breathed a sigh of relief and slowly got back to her feet and jogged over to where everyone else was.

Jack grabbed a hold of her instantly and pulled her tightly into him. "Are you a maniac" he scolded as he realized she could have killed herself. _Why does she keep doing this to me _he grumbled as the feeling of loss came over him again. _If I lost her i don't know what I would do._

"Damn Rambina you can fire off a good few shots" Sawyer laughed next to her as he placed Kate back down onto the ground still holding on to the woman as to support her.

Jack looked away from her and noticed the chaos that was around them and he knew that right now his main priority was them " Look A few people have been hit by some bullets, nothing serious so I'm gonna help them out" Jack said as he looked at Ana placed a kiss on her head and sprinted to where one of the camp were clutching their leg in agony.

Ana looked at Sawyer and handed him his gun back. He took it and gingerly shoved it in his pocket. "Come on then cowboy let me sort your arm out" she said as she led him to one side grabbing some gauze bandages on the way.

* * *

"Oww" he winced as she dabbed some ointment onto his arm. Ana laughed at his reaction.

"Quit being such a baby cowboy, Christ your pain tolerance is even lower then a three year olds" she chuckled as she continued to wipe his arm clean clearing all the blood so she could now stitch up the cut.

Sawyer hissed through his teeth trying to stop himself from complaining again. "I'm no baby Muchacha" he said looking at her his eyes completely fixated on her work. "You should know that" he added cheekily thinking it would get a reaction out of her but she merely continued dabbing his arm.

"Oh yeah, Sawyer it's only a flesh wound you're gonna live, unfortunately" she said muttering the last part. Sawyer just looked at her eyebrows raised.

"Well that was a low blow Lucy" he said holding his other hand to his chest acting as if it hurt him. Ana just rolled her eyes at him and a small laugh came from Sawyer. "So what's happening with you and Dr Do Right these days" he asked deciding to quiz her on her relationship with Jack.

"We're just fine" she said simply wondering why he was even interested in what was going on with her. She grabbed the gauze bandage and began to wrap it tightly around Sawyer's arm purposely tightening it to cause him pain.

"Looks that way to me, getting frisky with the Doc in the hatch whilst waiting for Brutus to get back" he laughed but instantly stopped when the bandage around his arm was yanked hard and he hissed in pain. "Jesus you trying to break my arm off" he said as she continued to wrap the bandage around his arm.

"Oh I could do more then break your arm off" she said a smirk on her tanned face as she pinned the bandage into place. "There we are all done" and give it a light tap.

"Looks like I got my own little Dr Quinn now, you my private nurse" he continued to tease her knowing how awkward it was making her feel. _Why does he do this _Ana grumbled as she got to her feet.

"Shut up Sawyer" she said not really listening to him anymore. She had began to get use to his constant teasing and it didn't bother her like it used to.

"Where you going hot lips, I need some TLC now" he said smirking at her as she stood by the entrance of his shelter.

"Well I'll go and get Kate for you then" she said and walked out of the tent shaking her head at his nerve leaving a stunned Sawyer behind.

* * *

"I just can't understand why all of a sudden they've decided to attack us again" Jack muttered to the other's as they all stood around the table in the hatch.

"To show us that this is their island" Locke said from beside him running a hand across his chin. "I mean maybe they think we've made ourselves a little too comfortable" he finished his eyes scanning the several around the table.

"But how we've done nothing to upset them, we haven't gone near them" Ana said looking over at Sayid who was stood opposite her silently. He nodded his head in agreement at this and finally spoke.

"They're just trying to frighten us" Sayid said simply stating what was obvious. They really were reading way to much into the whole situation. "They thought we would have broken by now, that we would have fallen apart, but their plan of waiting didn't work" Sayid said simply looking around at everyone.

Ana and Jack nodded in agreement. "So what do we do now" Ana asked as she scanned the surrounding people.

"What if we scope them out, get some weapons and go and see if we can find out more about them" Sayid said leaning forward on the table.

"That's a death trap" Locke said completely against the idea. "Are you insane?".

"He's got a point Locke" Jack said looking at the older man. "The more we just hang around and do nothing then the easier targets we are in the long run, I'm in Sayid" Jack said turning to look at the Iraqi and nodded.

"Me too" Ana chipped in agreeing with what the two had said. "I'll go see if anyone else has an interest in joining us" she said and with that she turned and left the hatch quickly deciding it was better to catch people now.

* * *

"Hey Sawyer you up for a little adventure" Ana yelled over to the Southerner who was sat reading his book idly. Sawyer looked up and grinned placing the book down and pulling off his glasses.

"Depends if anyones joining us Lucy, if it's just me and you then I'm definitely in" he smirked sizing up the Latina in front of him.

"Luckily for me there's a few of us going, Jack, Sayid, Kate, Jin, Eko and a few more, so you in or out cowboy" Ana said crossing her arms defensively across her chest and staring at the blonde man.

"Oh how fun a jungle trek with Dr Giggles" Sawyer said rolling his eyes at the thought of Jack being there but suddenly a small smile came to his face. "Okay then I'm in, any opportunity to wind up ol' Jacko" he laughed jumping up to his feet and throwing his stuff into his tent.

"Well let's get going slim, time to see what's really in there" Ana said looking towards the forest a small flicker of nervousness edging it way onto her tanned face.

* * *

** So another chapter up guys, hope you're enjoying everyone.**


	9. Jungle Madness

Rain pelted down around the group as they made their way deeper and deeper into the jungle. "Maybe going in under the cover of darkness wasn't the right idea Captain Jack" Sawyer mocked as he strolled along behind the doctor his gun firmly in his hand.

"Shut up Sawyer, if I want your opinion I'll ask for it" Jack grumbled as he continued to scan the surrounding area squinting to see his way. Unfortunately though after walking for half an hour he knew they were lost.

"Jeez Jackass what's your problem, Lucy not giving you enough" Sawyer smirked in Jack's ear but before Jack couldn't even respond Sawyer felt a sharp pain on his head where Ana had hit him with the butt of her gun.

"Sawyer quit it you jerk" she muttered through gritted teeth as she walked alongside Jack her gun aimed at the trees ahead. Something didn't feel right.

"Sawyer this is not the time" Sayid said from behind the Southerner his voice laced with frustration. For someone of his age he could be so immature.

"Alright Abdul keep your beret on" Sawyer grumbled rubbing his head tenderly. The rain continued to pelt down around them and it was becoming increasingly harder to see where they were going.

The group stopped for a minute and studied the surrounding area each with a puzzled look on their face. "We have not been here before Jack" Eko said as he studied the ground, this trail was not familiar to him what so ever.

"I know" Jack conceded as he eyed the surrounding undergrowth. "Look this was pointless I think we should go back, there is no trace of the other's here" Jack said turning to look at the rest of the group.

"No we need to keep searching, just to make sure, if you want to then you can go back but I'm intending to keep looking" Sayid said as he began to walk forward again. He knew this could be one of their only chances to find something out about them.

"Me too" Charlie said from behind them and carried on after Sayid. Everyone slowly began to follow Sayid no one willing to stop the search.

"Just a suggestion" Jack muttered to Eko as they followed behind the Iraqi. Trailing in the back was Ana and Sawyer.

"Hey Sawyer do you see that" Ana said suddenly stopping and pointing down at the small teddy bear on the floor. It seemed to familiar to her. Sawyer nodded and the two walked forward and without hesitation Sawyer picked up the bear.

But all of a sudden a net emerged form the ground and scooped the two of them up into the air.

"Hey a little help here" Ana yelled and she heard the scurry of footsteps as the rest of the group arrived back at them. She fidgeted around trying to push herself as far away from Sawyer as she could but that was difficult and only ended up pushing them even closer.

Sawyer on the other hand seemed to be enjoying the close proximity way to much. "So Lucy I didn't know you wanted to get to know me so up close and personal" he laughed inching his head closer to her's.

Jack and Kate were below the net each looking on with a look of envy on their faces. Jack deciding Sawyer was pushing his luck raised his gun and aimed at the rope that was holding them up although he really wanted to aim it at Sawyer. "Ana I'm gonna shoot the rope, brace yourself" he called up and Ana nodded back to him.

A shot rang out and suddenly the two found themselves plummeting back down to the ground. With a loud thud the two hit the boggy floor. Once Ana shook the dizziness away she noticed that she was lying on top of Sawyer who was grinning maniacally. Quickly she pushed herself off of him her face a bright crimson and untangled herself from the net.

"You okay" Jack said putting a hand on her arm and checking her over though that was difficult in the current light.

"Yeah" she said shaking herself off and re grabbing her gun which was on the floor next to her. She looked up at Jack and noticed he had quite an angry look on his face and she knew why.

"Hey look at me" she said grabbing his chin and pulling it to face her and pull his gaze away from a still grinning Sawyer. "He means nothing okay, you're the only one for me you stupid man" she laughed and finally a smile broke onto his face.

"I know" he whispered and kissed her gently. The two turned around and looked over at Sayid who was starting to walk away and decided to follow. But they had only moved a few steps when suddenly shots rang out and bullets flew past where they were all standing.

"Run" Sayid yelled from the front as he spun and began to run backwards the way they had come from. Everyone followed suit and sprinted as fast as they could trying to dodge the bullets that were inching ever nearer to them.

Sayid stopped and began firing off rounds as did Ana, Eko, Jack, Kate and Sawyer. Everyone else had carried on running not noticing that they had began to open fire on the other's. Ana ducked behind a tree and she could see Jack on the one across from her firing off as many accurate rounds as he could but that was difficult.

"Lets keep moving backwards" Jack suddenly yelled knowing that their fightback was useless and he turned and sprinted the other direction the other's following suit.

Ana sprinted in a blind panic as she caught up to Sawyer who was clutching his arm tightly. She could see Jack up ahead who was pulling away from them at speed. She was about to call out to them when from behind her she felt someone slam into her and she crashed to the ground. As she fell she also saw people jump out from the trees and attack Eko and Sawyer.

She punched the man hard in the face before flipping him off of her and getting to her feet but as she did this another hand crashed into her face and she tumbled back hitting the tree behind her.

Sawyer ignored the throbbing in his arm as he repeatedly punched the man who had attacked him. Knowing he had the upper hand he kicked the man hard in the face and he was instantly knocked out. Looking over he could see the two men who had jumped onto Eko and began trying to help the big man stop their assault not noticing Ana who was in a slight bit of trouble herself.

Ana headbutted the man hard but still he hadn't released her arms which were pinned above her head. Once more she slammed her head into his and finally his grip loosened. Taking advantage of this she ripped her hands free grabbed a hold of the nearby rock. Picking it up she slammed it across his head and he fell limply to the floor.

Pain racked her small frame as she staggered to her feet struggling to see through the blood which was flowing freely down her face and into her eyes. Her head and chest throbbed painfully and everything seemed hazy as she clambered gingerly over to the other two men who were fighting off their opponents. With the same rock she had hit the other man with she smashed it hard across another ones head and he fell to the floor. As she did this Eko pounced and in a flash the man was knocked out. At the same time Sawyer had knocked out his man and the three stood there breathless.

"Come on we need to get out of here" Eko said looking at the other two around him. The rain seemed to be coming down even harder then before.

"Which way did we come from" Ana said as she spun on the spot swaying slightly.

"I don't know, every way looks the same" Sawyer said cradling his arm to his chest painfully. "Look I don't care what way we go, we just need to get out of here" Sawyer said and he turned picked up his gun and walked off in an unknown direction the other two following him none the less.

"Ana are you okay?" Eko asked softly as they began walking after Sawyer. He noticed that she was walking slower then usual and the amount of blood which was covering her face didn't seem like a good sign.

"Yeah I'm fine" she said painfully as she tightened the grasp around her stomach which was throbbing uncontrollably. She knew she wasn't. Her head hurt like hell and she could feel herself swaying around but she was not going to say that to him.

"Are you sure?" he asked knowing she was lying. _Why are you so stubborn Ana?_ he said to himself as he walked alongside the Latina.

"Yes Eko, I'll be just fine okay" she snapped trying to shake the hazyness away but that only made it worse. "I just" she began but all of a sudden stopped. "I just need to sit down for a minute" she said her free hand going to her head. But before she could even sit down her legs went from under her and she was unconscious.

Eko who had seen it coming caught her before she hit the ground. "Jesus is she okay" Sawyer said as he approached Eko. He had been lost in his own painful little world and hadn't noticed the two behind him.

"She just needs to rest" Eko said and lifted her up easily and began walking once more a sleeping Ana in his arms.

0o0o0o0o

"Where the hell are they?" Jack shouted as he tried to catch his breath. He put his hands on his knees as he sucked in lungfulls of air. He had been running for god knows how long and he could have sworn that Ana was behind him.

"I don't know" Kate said as she looked around at their surroundings. They had definitely been here once so at least they were on the right track.

"ANA" Jack yelled loudly as he called out for his girl. His heart was pounding heart, not just because lack of oxygen but in fear for her. What if they had her, what if she was lying in the jungle somewhere dead, what if she was hurt and all alone walking around?. All these thoughts were racing through his head at lightning speed.

"Jack we're drawing attention to ourselves" Sayid said knowing that the mans yelling would attract the other's t to them. But Jack completely ignored him and continued to yell and in a flash he took off running the way that they had run from.

Thinking fast Sayid jumped forward and caught Jack from behind pinning him tightly to his chest. "Jack no, if you go back in there then you'll end up getting yourself killed" Sayid said in the struggling doctor's ear.

Jack continued to thrash against Sayid wanting nothing but to just run and look for her but he knew deep down that he would be no use to her dead himself. So with a sigh he stopped struggling and Sayid left him go. He looked towards the way he was going run and he couldn't stop the tears that were welling up in his eyes.

_What if I never see her again?. What if the kiss in the jungle was our last?_. With these thoughts he reluctantly ripped his gaze from the trail and turned and walked after Kate and Sayid who were swiftly trying to keep up with their friends who had continued to run before them.

* * *

**So chapter nine is up guys. I know I've been away for a while - PLEASE FORGIVE ME - Hope your enjoying and if so please review. Thanks.**


End file.
